Love Story Of Kakashi & Zila
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She came across the sea from the land of Blood and found new friends and allies in some interesting ninjas. OFC
1. When I First Met Him

**Chapter 1-When I First Met Him (pg1)**

Wed May 25, 2011, 4:51 PM

I came from over the sea running from my family. They never understood me and they didn't care. I was born in to a family that didn't like change. So when me and my twin brother Rafe, but I was the first one born by 13 minutes. On my father's side, that had no humans, my kind didn't age regularly. On my mothers side her father was wolf-demon and her mother was human. But she didn't come from just any human clan but a powerful one. The Uchiha clan but she didn't have the sharingan.

Anyway, on my fathers side they mate with their twin and so on, but my fathers twin died before she could descend. She was killed. Leaving my father alpha of our pack without a mate and no pups to take over after he's gone. My mother and her family was living near my father's pack and he was walking near their home when he saw a beautiful half demon. They fell in love at first sight and soon after that they were mated. Then after a few years she became pregnant with my brother and then after a few week she found out that a new baby was in there with him.

Not too long after they found out that she was carring twins (or so they thought). On the 31st of October, we were born. The first year went by great but after that my life went to hell. I had to watch my back constantly. If not then someone would try to kill me, and there was nothing I could do but to run away after 25 years of it...**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Now that I'm far away form the Blood pack. I was free but I haven't made my 3rd descend into my adult form. Right now I'm sitting in the crows nest watching the waves and birds. It might be 25 years since my birth but I still look like I'm 13. The captain was nice enough to me to let me come along with his crew to the land of fire. I stayed out of every ones way as they worked.

We'd been on the sea for four days and the weather is starting to look bad. I hope that it wouldn't get bad till we got the land of fire. To my surprise it didn't start to rain till I said thanks and good-bye to the captain and his crew. I didn't know anyone from here so I could start over with my life. But even if you look human people know if you're different...

. I walked down the forest path in the rain for hours and wished who ever is following me would stop. I can pick up on some ones scent from 13 miles away, even in the rain. That guy kept ten feet away from me but the feeling I was getting wasn't too good. By the end of the hour one of us is going to die and it wasn't going to be me. I had my hands by my demon hunter's weapon that was strapped to my back ready to fight. But as soon as I did that they came out of the woods.

The man in front of me had a lust in his eyes.

"Hey baby want to come with us to have some fun." he licked his lips. His friends laughed with him and the smell of a males raging hormones for a female overpowered my senses. I put my hands behind my back to grab my swords if they come at the same time. I should be ready. I smiled a lil

"No thanks. I don't hang out with old men."

That pissed them off.

"Watch your mouth Bitch!"

Then they all lunged at me. I pulled out my swords and cut the first guy in half before dodging the next two guys.

I cut and chopped my way through the men. I started to put my swords down then the guy that was following me got me from behind but then he let go and he fell to the ground dead. The boy who killed the guy who grabbed me looked at me. All I could see was his dark but sad eye. The other one was covered by a headband with a symbol that I don't know of. I kept my swords up. I didn't know if he was friend or foe, but then a man with yellow hair came running up followed by a young girl.

"Kakashi are you ok? What happened here? Did you kill all of them?"

The boy named Kakashi kept his eye on me but he spoke to the blond man.

"Yes I'm fine. I really don't know what happened here. I heard the men screaming and came to see what was happing. I killed one of them that was trying to kill this girl." The man took a step close and I put my arms up ready to fight but the man just smiled at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Minato Namikaze from the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

He was telling me the truth I' able to smell a lie. I pulled out a cloth and cleaned the blade and put them back were I kept them. When I was done, I looked at Minato.

"I'm Zila Uchiha Wolf form the land of the Wolves. Village Covered in Blood." Their eyes went when I said 'Uchiha' but they didn't say anything so I just didn't put much thought to it.

Minato came closer.

"I never heard of the land of Wolves."

I smiled.

"Most hu- I mean people don't know it as Wolves. Its mostly known as The Land of Blood."

His eyes got wider and I could see why.

My kind are blood lust monsters that love to kill for the fun of it.

"If you are form there why are you hear in the land of fire?"

I took a breath. I wasn't sure about this guy but I should let him know some of the truth.

"I ran away."

He didn't seem to believe me.

"Why did you run away from Zila? If you don't mind me asking."

I smiled.

"There was this man that wanted our help to destroy this village in the land of fire for something they did to him a long time ago. I could tell that he didn't care about the peoples lives, even if they did do that to him or not. I couldn't just let him talk the Alpha in to it. So I killed him. It wasn't easy but I did it."

He nodded.

"But why would you run away for that?"

I sighed

"Cause the alpha loves war and so does his mate. If we attack a village from across the sea then they would come to our land and be killed."

The girl was healing the one called Kakashi as I watched with amazement

"How are you doing that?"

Minato looked at the girl

"Rin is healing him. Why? Don't you know how to use your chakra?" I shook my head

"I don't know what a chakra is."

The girl named Rin said. "Chakra is the resulting energy produced when physical and spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body. Usually in the form of some kind of attack."

I still didn't get it but I didn't say I didn't. Minato gave me more to what she said and after that I finally got what they were saying.

"We never knew we could do that."

They laughed and I just smiled.

I sniffed the air

"You guys might want to get going. The storm is going to get a lot worse in an hour."

They looked at me with a weird look but Minato nodded and they started to leave.

I looked down at the bodies. I couldn't leave them here for the people to deal with. I used my hell fire and got rid of the bodies. Minato was watching me as the bodies turned to ash and washed away in the rain.

"Zila would you like to come with us?" he asked.

I didn't have anywhere else to go so I followed I meet Kakashi Hatake that day changed my life...


	2. In the Hot Springs

Chapter 2:In the Hot Springs 

Me: Hi its me Kakashisgirl2010 but you can call me K. This is my second chapter to Kakashi's and Zila's Love Story. I hope you will in joy it.

Zila: They will if not then they don't have to read it and they can get lost.

Me: Zila be nice any one is welcomed to read it.

Kakashi: I hope they would like it. Its something new and I want to know what happens next.

Me: Thanks Kakashi and I do to. I hope they like it.

Zila: -rolls her eyes but smiles a lil- Yea me to.

Me: Ok while Zila would you like to do the Disclaimer?

Zila: Love to K. **Disclaimer: Kakashisgirl2010 doesn't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing she owns it's OFC and the plot.**

Minato took us to a in door hot springs for the night but the bad news was that the only in door springs was for both male and female. It didn't bother me but it did with Rin

"Its ok Rin we're not going to be naked."

After that she wasn't scared. The boys were already in the water as we walked out and got in to the water. I went into the deep part of the spring I put half of my face down in the water and closed my eyes. I don't remember the last time I relaxed like this, it felt so good not to worry about someone trying to kill you. Minato said in a low voice right next to my ear making me jump

"What was that black fire?"

I knew he was going to ask me that. I pulled mouth up out of the water to talk

"I knew you were going to ask me that and I been thinking about what I was going to tell you."

I looked at Kakashi and Rin looking at me as well.

"If I'm going to tell you then everyone should hear it ." Rin and Kakashi came closer. I got a closer look at Kakashi and he was hot but he did have a scar down his left eye and it was new to. I moved my long bloodred (when I'm in a bad or pissed off mood my hair turns a bloodred) out of my face.

"That fire is called Hell's Fire or Angels Fire nothing cant win against it. I'm the only one were I came from that has it."

I was going to say 'back home' but that place hasn't been my home in a very long time. I took at breathe then went on.

"There are story's they told us about were we came from. The story goes that fallen angels and demons mated and have these half breeds. But there are some that say that the animal gods interbreed. With a angel or demon and if the god is female she would put her baby in a angel or demon/half-demon or sometimes a human. The offspring of the god will never know its a god till he/she gets older and finds out that they cant die or if they do die they find out that they can come back to life after there death. Anyway they say that some hell wolf demons has the hells fire and the same with the angles. That's why I ran away form the pack cause I have powers that they never seen before."

I stopped and waited for someone to talk first. Rin was the one to talk first.

"So your saying that your people came for animal gods, demons and angels?"

I know it sounded stupid but if they didn't believe me its fine. Minato put a had on my shoulder in a father sort of way, I smiled a lil.

"That's what they told us and most people don't want to believe it cause they are scared of the power that they have and they don't understand it."

Kakashi looked bored. It was getting late and Minato thought so too.

"Will team and Zila its time for bed." We got out and took a shower then headed for the room to eat then go to bed. Rin fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow I could go a few weeks with out sleeping and if I wanted to sleep that night I couldn't. I left the our room and sat by the window watching the rain fall then I felt someone near me and I pulled out my knife then dived at the person who was behind me pinning them the ground and the knife and there throat.

"Its me Minato."

I moved my knife away.

"Sorry but its not a good thing to sneak up on me."

I got off of him and went back to my spot next to the window. Minato sat across from me.

"Why are you still up Zila?"

I put my head on the window.

"I cant sleep and its going be a long time before I could sleep again."

Minato nodded.

"It must be hard being away form home."

I gave a hollow laugh.

"I'm glad I'm not there it was never my home. A home were every one try's to kill you cause your different and you think different then they do. After my first year of life I learned how to take care of my self and stay away from every one."

Minato took my hand in his like a father would do to his daughter.

"It must be hard for you to come to a new land and don't know anyone. I'm sorry Zila but if you like you can come to our village and see if you can stay there the Hokage is a nice man."

I nodded. I looked in to his eyes I could see his life and his mate but it couldn't be could it?

"Dose your mate have very long red hair and blue eyes and she has the Nine-tail Fox in her?"

Minato's eyes got huge.

"How do you know about Kushina?"

I looked out of the window.

"That man who wanted us to help him destroy your village told the alpha about a girl with long red hair with blue eyes and her mate The yellow flash might have a baby and when she is going to give birth is the time to attack. The seal with be very weak and he could control the tail beast and make it do what ever he wasn't it to."

Minato looked at me with piercing gaze.

"Who was the man? What name did he go by?"

I keep my eyes on the rain.

"He said his name was Madara he didn't give us a last name."

Minato gaze didn't lighten up.

"Are you sure that was his name?"

I looked at him.

"Yes I know its him cause my mother told me story's about him and all the 'great things he did'-"

Minato was about to say something but I put up at hand to stop him.

"She said great not me and I don't think he was great at all and when he was there telling the alpha his plan I had to stop him or die trying. He was a very hard guy to kill but I some how got him and after that I went on the run." Minato smiled and hugged me I never been hugged like this before.

"Why would you do something like that for?"

I pulled away.

"A child shouldn't be left alone with out a parent to love them. I should know if they don't have love in there life then they wont turn out so good most of the time."

He looked at me.

"I have a gift that I can see the future and other gifts but that doesn't really matter right now but I saw your son and will he be sad and lonely but then he finds friends but deep down he wants a family. If you and Kushina is kill then he would be alone and I don't think that would be a good thing."

Minato smiled.

"Thank you Zila but do you really think me and Kushina would have kids?"

I smiled back at him.

"Yes you two will have kids."

After that Minato was very close to me and I would die for him, he went to bed while I stayed up and watched over them.**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The next morning we headed out early to there village Rin was looking at Kakashi with a lot of love but Kakashi wasn't ever looking at her. I knew that look too while; girls look like that at the guys there they know that they cant have. Poor girl but that's part of life and every one goes through that. I walked in the back of the group all the way to the village as we walked closer to the gate into the village I gave a lil whine and every one stopped and looked at me.

"Zila what's wrong?"

I was shaking.

"Its I'm not sure that this is going to work what if he says I cant stay?"

I don't know why I was scared. I don't get scared but this was the first time. I guess I really wanted to be part of something more then just killing. Kakashi spoke first.

"Its ok he will let you. If you can fight like that night with no fear."

While that night was different then this. Killing to save your life and this isn't the same. But I just smiled and we kept on walking. Minato took us to the Hokage office he told me to wait out side the door till he calls for me then they walked in.

"Good morning sir we are back from our mission."

Minatos voice was low. Then the Hokage said in a worry tone.

"Were is Obito?"

I didn't know there were three of them. Minatos voice come out with sadness.

"He didn't make it sir he was killed trying to save his team mates."

Then I heard Rin give a small sob. That poor kid no wonder Kakashi been quite all of this time. I used one of my gifts to see throw the door to see what's going on, the Hokage was old but not that old he had tears in his eyes. Minato then moved closer to the Hokage's desk.

"Sir I know this is a sad time but we fond a young girl who has no place to go and she doesn't know any one in this land. I'm asking if she can say here and be come a ninja?"

A ninja me I don't think I would be a good ninja but if Minato is trying to get me a place in his pack then I would try to be a ninja. The Hokage looked at him.

"Were is she? I want to talk to her."

I turned off the gift and waited for Minato to call me.

"Zila would you please come in?"

I slowly walked in and looked around for people hiding and ways out of the room if I need to. There were a lot of Shadows so I was safe then I turned my eyes on the old man sitting behind his desk looked at me. He looked at me for a while then he spoke.

"Hello I'm the 3rd Hokage and you are?"

I smiled at him I could see he was a good man and a great leader.

"I'm Zila Uchiha Wolf from the Land of the Wolf Village Covered in Blood."

He had the same look that Minato did when I told him were I was from.

"You might know it was the Land of Blood The Village of Blood Lust."

He's eyes got huge just like them. The Hokage closed his eyes then opened them.

"I know about that place but why have you came all this way for?"

I looked out of the window. I knew what he was think. Did I come here to kill every one?

"Cause I didn't like how they work and what they were going to do if he talked them into."

The Hokage looked at Minato with a eyebrow lifted. Minato looked at me and I nodded so he told his Hokage what I told him that night. He looked at me.

"Is that true about Madara?"

I turned my gaze back to him.

"Yes sir its true."

I could tell what he was thinking and I didn't want to look to see if it was true or not. He smiled.

"You might have saved these whole village from his evil plans."

I didn't smile.

"I did what was right even through doing something like that means death. It wouldn't be the first time they tried to find a way to get me killed."

Minato left out the parts about them trying to kill me but if I was going to be living here I didn't what to hind anything from the alpha of this pack.

"Will my child you can stay here but one of our Jounin will have to keep a eye on you to make sure you well...to make sure that we can trust you."

I smiled at him.

"I understand alpha."

They looked at me weird again.

"What did I say something wrong again?"

"No its just that no one ever called me alpha before."

Oh yeah they don't go by the wolf way like I'm use to.

"Sorry about that I'm so use to calling our leader alpha its just going to take me a while to get use to calling you Hok-"

He put up a hand to stop me.

"No its fine if you call me alpha I don't mind if you feel better with that."

I smiled and nodded. Minato looked at me then back at the Hokage.

"So which Jounin is she going to stay with sir?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Will she knows you and you know her so you can take her in and look after her and in a few months I want a report about her and what you learned about her personally if she can be trust her. You understand Zila?"

I nodded and Minato seemed happy.**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Minato took me to his Estate and it was huge like the Uchiha's clan place (later on I would see it). He showed me around and his mate wasn't home yet. He showed me to a room that would be mine.

"Thank you Minato for taking me in."

I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Its my honor to have you here. Kushina will be home soon and I bring her to your room so you two can meet."

Then he left. I sniffed around the room it didn't smell like mine but in time it would. I laid down on the bed listening to Kushina walking in to the house and Minato greeting her. He told her what happened to Obito and finding me. She was sad about Obito and she asked more about me when he got to the part of me staying here with them. She wasn't mad but she didn't like it as while. I could feel her rage but she kept it from her mate. (Later on I would fined out that she never really does that.) They came to my room and knocked on the door then came in as I slide off the bed I knew she was more Dominated then Minato. So I sank on my hands and knees and crawled over to them and then laid down on my back giving her my throat.

"Umm Zila what are you doing?"

Minato's voice was low and worried.

"Then a dominated wolf is upset its not a good idea to challenge her so you let her know that you wont be a threat."

She just laughed.

"Wow you are funny I though you were just trying to get to my Minato."

I looked at the wall.

"I would never do that and I don't see him like that ma'ma.".After that Kushina took me in like a daughter and so did Minato. . . .

Me: Hi its me Kakashisgirl2010. I know this is my second chapter of Kakashi's and Zila's Love Story. I just want to say I hoped you like it and please review. If there is anything I'm doing wrong let me know. Tell me what you think about Zila. If you like her or not.

Zila: People might not like me? You never said that people might not like me?

Me: Sorry Zila but not every one likes some characters.

Kakashi: Don't worry Zila if that don't like you then they don't have to read it. Besides I like you (blushes)

Me: Kakashi your blushing (laughs)

Zila: Thank you Kakashi (blushes too)

Me: Love birds. I should have the next Chapter soon but I would like to have at lest 13 reviews before I put up the next one. Laters ^.^


	3. Getting to Know Them

Chapter 3: Getting to know Them 

Me: Hi again this is the third Chapter into the story.

Kakashi: Where is Zila at K?

Me: You should now it's the full moon. She's running about in the forest in her wolf form.

Kakashi: Yep your right -wasn't really listening to her cause he was reading that book of his-

Me: Very time I look at you Kakashi you have your face in that book.

Kakashi: Not true I do read other books to.

Me: -smiles evilly- I would to if I had my favored porn in a book. Hehe.

Kakashi: Its not porn -blushes-

Me: Sure its not. While we better get going so they can read on.

Will that night I couldn't sleep, I got up and walked around its been a few weeks since I been in my wolf form but I don't know if I should? I looked at the window it was a new moon so no one would see in to my room. I took off my clothes and then phased in to my wolf form. I was more relaxed so my fur turn from bloodred to a snow white. I love being like this but I could never do this back home cause I had more then one tail (13 tails in all) every one was scared of me cause of my tails and I don't know why. It took me some time but I learned how to make my tail be come one. I wasn't a monster like the nine-tail fox or was I? I yawned and clawed under the bed were it was dark and cool. Soon after that I fell asleep. . .

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The next morning Minato was knocking on my door.

"Zila get up its time for breakfast."

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands but there were no hands but paws. Damn I fell asleep like this so I changed back and said in a husky voice.

"Ok I be out in a bit."

I crawled out and got dressed then walked out of my room to the dinning room. As I walked in Kushina turned around and then screamed making me jump and look behind me cause I thought she saw someone behind me and making Minato come running in to the room.

"What's wrong Kushina?"

I looked back at them and then Minato saw why she screamed.

"Zila what happened to your hair?"

I looked down at my snow white hair. There was nothing wrong with it,

"What do you mean what happened to my hair? It looks fine to me?"

Kushina looked at me.

"Last night you had red hair and now its white."

Oh yeah I forget that my hair changes with my moods.

"Sorry I so forgot to tell you that my hair changes colors with my moods. I was born with snow white hair and when I'm calm and relaxed its stays white but if its bloodred then I'm in a bad mood or not calm and relaxed."

I smiled a lil but then let if fall I know that look they were giving me. My hair turned black as I turned and walked back to my room I sat by the window and started to cry and then it stared to rain and thunder. Every time I cry it starts to rain I looked down at my black hair and signed every time I'm sad or depressed it turns black I wish I never did came with them I should have just said no and walked away but didn't. I guess I just wanted a place to fit in, but something like me never fits in. Then a knock came form the door and I dived under the bed I didn't want to be seen. I didn't say anything and then the door opened.

"Zila can we come in?"

I moved to the wall under the bed so I wouldn't be near them.

"Why are you asking me its your home not mine."

I could feel the pain of their when I said that. Kushina took a step into the room I couldn't move any farther away I was pinned.

"Zila we are sorry if we up set you but that took us by surprise."

I sniffed she was telling the truth but that look they had stilled burned in my mind. They can say there sorry but that look will never go away all my life I live with that look. The look of why did she have to be born look that she would never fit in with us look. I had to bite my lip so I would say what I was thinking so hard that I started to bleed the tast of my own blood and I miss going hunting. I don't know why but the taste of blood makes me think of hunting.

"Zila can you please come out so we can talk?"

Minato voice was low and sad. I stayed were I was as they came in and closed the door I could move to the closet but I don't want to waist my energy on that short way. They each sat on one side of the bed.

"There is nothing to talk about."

I said in a calm voice. I could cry all I want and no one would ever know I was cause I can keep my voice calm and even. Minato said.

"We are really sorry that we hurt your feelings but like Kushina said you did take us by surprise."

His telling the truth but still.

"Its ok I'm use to it and you wont be the last one who would do that."

I felt the pain run throw them. That I was use to being hurt and unwanted.

"Your people have hurt you all of your life and now you want trust us."

Kushina's voice was low and motherly. I don't trust human or my kind all they do is hurt you but I wasn't going to say that I learned at a young age that speaking your mind is a bad thing.

"I don't trust any that lie but you two aren't lying to I guess I trust you enough to stay in your home."

I felt a lil bit of happiness from them. Minato slide off the bed and looked under it at me.

"Wow your eyes glow sky blue in the dark and they don't look human but more wolf."

I looked away he's telling the truth but I hate and love my sky blue eyes but that's one way you can tell that I'm not human. Kushina was doing the same looking at me.

"Zila please come out."

I kept my head down so they would see that I was crying I shook my head.

"No thanks I rather stay under here I like the dark."

Then they took me by surprise as the crawled under the bed with me. Minato lifted my head up and wiped the tears off my one side of my face and Kushina did the same on the other.

"You may be very good at keeping your voice calm but we can tell when someone is crying."

I smiled a lil and stopped crying and at the same time it stopped raining.

"Wow we are having some weird weather it was raining now it stopped."

I giggled

"Yea it is weird."

Then I came out from under the bed and my hair was white again. Kushina smiled at me.

"I'm going in to the to go shopping would you like to come Zila?"

I been needing to pick up stuff to make my cover-up for my scares I ran out when we were at the hot springs.

"Yea I need to shop to but I don't think my money is the same as yours."

Minato smiled at me as I went to my bag and pulled out a small bag (I have lots of small bags filled with my kinds money) and flipped it over so one ruby, two sapphires and one diamond fell in my hand and there eyes got big.

"Were did you get those at?"

Kushina's voice was breathless. I looked at her.

"My home land has lots of these we use them for money that and bones but I never did like using bones. But I don't think you guys don't use the same cause the looks on your face. Is there anyway I can tread these for your kind of money?"

Minato recovered first.

"Yes there is but its might be a while before they know how much each one is worth."

I smiled

"I know how much each one it worth but I need to know how your money works then we can tread."

They laughed. Kushina took me in to the village and showed me around then took me to get my gems treaded in for cash but they only had enough to tread in two gems but he can go and tread my other to gems in another village then come back in a few day for the rest of my cash. Just with my two gems cashed is more then a ninja makes in a year so I'm set for a year. I know I would send all of my money so I turned to Kushina.

"Would you hold on to half of my money so I wouldn't send it?"

She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded. Then we went shopping and every one stared at me cause of my long snow white hair. Most of the shops didn't have what I needed for the cover-up and its a hot day and I'm wearing my long sleeve shirt and pants. Then Kushina showed me a shop that had every thing I need it for the cover-up and the cover-up remover. So I got enough for a year then we were heading home when I saw Kakashi walking down the road and I could feel his sadness and with out thinking I said.

"I wonder why Kakashi is always sad."

Kushina looked at me.

"What do you mean Zila?"

My eyes were still on Kakashi.

"I get this feeling from him that he is very sad and lonely."

She looked at Kakashi before he turned the corner.

"Well his father killed him self a while back and then one of his teammates is killed wouldn't you be sad to?"

I looked at her.

"If my father killed him self I would be the happiness girl in the world and if I like my teammates I would be sad but I never had any I was sent out alone. That's how I like to hunt is alone."

Kushina looked at me with sad eyes.

"You are use to being a lone and hated."

I looked at her.

"How did you know I was hated?"

She smiled.

"When you have a monster in side you everyone hates you and you go one being alone but then one day Minato saved me and we been in love."

Wow I for get she is a Junchiki. My people use to have a Junchiki and they wanted to see if they can remove it from a human and move it to a new on with out killing the first human. It didn't go so will but then they let it go but they started it again a few years after I was born. They Let me help and after the first two I managed to transfer the spirit of the tail beast in to another human with out killing the first host. When we got back to the house I went in to my room and started to make the cover-up for my back, my left side and my right shoulder. The scared are form my family and I could get rid of them but I keep them because there are reminders for what they can do and be careful who you trust.

It wouldn't take so long to crush and mix all of the ingredients and then put the paste in jars and then did the same with the cover-up remover. When that one got done I grabbed a jar then got some clothes then head for the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the hot water then got undressed and got in the shower the water felt good on my back running down it the last bet of the cover came off.

It takes a few days for it to come off with out the cover-up remover. I like it my tattoo that I have but I cover it up as while as my scars, I'm not ready for anyone here to know about it. After my shower I walked to the kitchen and fond Minato and Kushina there kissing I stopped and turned red then started to back out of the room then I ran into the wall. They jumped at looked at me and turned as red as me.

"Sorry for bothering you I come back later for something to eat."

Minato smiled and Kushina giggled.

"Its fine we thought you would be still in the shower."

I looked down. At lest they didn't yell at me for bothering them so I guess I wasn't in trouble.

"I just got out and was a lil hungry so I came to see what I can find to nibble on." They laughed.

"Oh before I for get Zila I got your money and I spend some of your money I was I lil bit short was that ok?"

I smiled.

"You guys can keep it."

Minato looked at me.

"We cant do that its your money not ours."

I smiled at him.

"I got more gems and you going to need that money if I'm going to be staying here I eat a lot and I couldn't live with my self if I was living here with out helping you out. So just say that money is for a years rent. And you wont win so it would be nice just to say thank you and smile."

We laughed and they said thank you and smiled. Then I helped Kushina cook but most of the food I never seen in my life. When it was time to eat we sat at the table they helped there self's but I was just looking at the food.

"What's wrong Zila are you going to eat?"

Kushina said a lil worried.

"I never seen food like this before. Where I come from we hunt animals for meat, berries and other food that we find but this food is new to me."

Minato smiled at me.

"You'll like it trust me."

So I put some of the food and sniffed it, will it smelled good and it wasn't poisoned then I took a bite. This food was the most delicious stuff I ever had in my mouth. I finished my first plate before they were half away done with theirs. I helped my self to more food but I shouldn't have eat more then that but it was so good, but I have to eat my weight in food but then that would keep them going and buying food every day. But after my second plate I stopped and watched Minato and Kushina eat.

"What's wrong Zila?"

I looked at Minato.

"I was just wondering how ninja can do stuff with...what did you call it umm isn't called chakra?"

Minato nodded.

"Will if you like I can teach you or you can go to the Academy and lean it all and after that we can help you out with the rest?"

I really didn't know.

"Umm what do you think I don't know I'm a fast learner and what you think I should do Minato?" Minato looked at Kushina.

"Will she should go to learn the basics and if she like it she can stay if not we can teach her."

I smiled.

"What sounds good to me."

So after we eat they took me see the Hokage to ask and sign me up for a class to see if I have chakra and if I can use it. So the next day I will be going to school again. Damn I hate school but this one might not be so bad as my other one. It took us a while to get my paper work down and it was dinner time and no one wanted to go home and cook so we went out for ramen and it was the best thing I ever eaten. Minato and Kushina laughed at me as a noodle got stuck in one of my fang and it was hanging out of my mouth. We got home when the sun sat and I walked to my room so I can get ready for bed and go to sleep for school in the morning...

Me: While what did you think about this Chapter? I hope it was ok and to your liking.

Kakashi: I liked it I just wish there was more of me in them.

Me: -smiles- You just have to wait Kakashi you be in there more later on.

Kakashi: Ok Is Zila still in the forest?

Me: No she said she is going to jump in the shower then come here after.

Kakashi: Ok will I hoped that hey liked this Chapter.

Me: Me to while lest get going so we can meet up with Zila. Please review and tell me what you like about it.


	4. First Day Of School

Chapter 4:First Day Of School

Me: Hey every one. Chapter four is finally done. It took me a long time to write this one. I really hope you like it.

Zila: Yea it did.

Me: Shut up Zila. I been busy with stuff.

Kakashi: Zila be nice please?

Zila: Ok I will just because you said Please Kakashi.

Me: -rubs my head- You're a pain in the butt Zila.

Kakashi: Yes she is but you know you love her like a sister K.

Me: True you got me but still sometimes I just want to smack her but she might eat me. -thinks to self; she would if she was like her family. Good thing she's not-

Zila: Ok so I want to do the Disclaimer. Is that ok K?

Me: Ok you can do it.

Zila: Sweet. Disclaimer Kakashisgirl2010 doesn't own anything but the plot of the story and me. All rights goes to the rightful owner.

Me: Nice Zila. While we go so you can read the next chapter. I hope you like it.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Minato woke me up early so I could eat something before I went to school. I didn't know where the school was so Minato had to show me were the school was. And then he showed me were my home room was. Then he left me out side my room, I took a breath then walked in to the room. No one was there but the teacher he looked up at me when I walked in.

"Hello there miss. But class don't start in 15 minutes."

I smiled.

"I'm new and I just wanted to get here early to ask you a few things if that was ok with you?"

He nodded. I smiled.

"I'm from a land that doesn't teach use about chakra and Jutsu."

He looked at me.

"Your the one that Minato Namikaze is looking after?"

I looked at him back.

"Yes sir."

He nodded.

"Call me sensi."

I guess that what there are called here instead of teacher.

"Yes sensi."

"Is what all you wanted to ask?"

I shook my head.

"No there is more I just wanted you let know that if I cant do it to let me. I don't want to waste your time."

He smiled at looked at the clock.

"If you want I can give you one on one before and after school?"

I smiled.

"Yeah that would be great and if you don't mind but don't call me in class and I know for a new kid they introduce them self's. I think it would be better if they didn't know a lot about me."

He moved in front of his desk.

"Minato talked to me yesterday and told me you wouldn't like people to know about you."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Sensi." He talk to me about the basics and how to channel my chakra and who to use it. He showed me how to do Bushin No Jutsu (make clones) it wasn't hard and I was pleased that I did have chakra. Soon after that it was time for class and I took a sat at the back of the class. When they walked in they stared at me I guess they never seen someone with snow white hair and be so young.

"Why is there a older kid in our class?"

I could hear them whispering to each other, this was going to be a long day. But then a boy with long black hair walked in and all the girls stopped talking about me and started talking about him.

"Wow doesn't Itachi look so hot to day?"

One girl giggled and her friends said.

"Yes I wish he would talk to use."

Oh great he was the male that all of the females wanted. I don't see why he didn't look like much I just looked at him and he looked at me. I turned away to look at the teacher waiting for class to stared then I felt someone sit next to me I looked at the boy. It was that Itachi boy the girls were talking about I looked over to the girls and if looks could kill. I moved a lil bit away from him.

"Hello I'm Itachi Uchiha."

His voice was low but that took be by surprise was he was a Uchiha like my mother's mother. With out looking at him.

"Hi I'm Zila Wolf its nice to meet you Itachi."

I said in a low voice. But he wanted to talk more.

"Your new I never seen you in school before and you are a lil bit old to be in this class."

Boy this punk really wants to piss me off. I took a calming breathe trying to stay calm I looked at my hair it went from a snow white to a white no one wouldn't tell that it went a shad darker but if it turn's red someone is going to die.

"Yes I'm new and I'm older then you (I lot older) but were I came from we didn't have anything like this so they thought it would be easier for me to go to the begging to learn at the bottom then work my way up."

Itachi just nodded as the teacher stared the class.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The day went by so fast that it was the end of class. I waited for they class to leave so did the teacher but Itachi didn't move I looked at him.

"Why are you still here?"

He smiled.

"Cause your not leaving so I'm not."

I giggled a lil.

"I'm stay after class for more help. So I would see you tomorrow."

He nodded and left. After Itachi left Sensi said.

"Do you know Taijutsu?"

That is hand-to-hand combat.

"Yes I'm really good that that."

He smiled.

"That good you know some of the Ninjutsu and you will learn more later. What about Genjutsu?"

I didn't know anything about Genjutsu.

"No Sensi I don't know anything about Genjutsu."

He motioned for me to come closer.

"I'm going to put you under a Genjutsu so you know what it feels like."

I nodded. He did the hand signs fast I waited and waited but nothing happened. "Umm Sensi did you do it right cause nothing changed?"

He looked at me.

"Really will let me try something else."

He did another Genjutsu but the same thing happened nothing happened.

"Wow I never seen someone who can withstand Genjutsu. Let me try one more time but this time I'm not going to go easy ok?"

I nodded and he tried for a 3rd time. But nothing happened.

"Nothing Sensi. Is there something wrong with me?"

I was a lil scared what if something is wrong with me? He smiled.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You have a gift that keep Genjutsu out of your mind."

I think back.

"Will back home when some one has been lying they use something like your Genjutsu but I learned out to block everyone from trying get in."

He nodded.

"I want to try something but I want to talk to Minato to see if it would be ok."

I didn't know what he was talking about then someone knocked and Kushina and Minato walked in. My sensi smiled.

"The two people I wanted to see."

Kushina smile.

"Why are you two doing?"

I told them what he said and they were ok for me to learn more.

"What did you mean by the two people you wanted to see?" He told them what I can do. Minato wanted to see whatever sensi wanted to see. Minato said he be back and it didn't take long when he came back with a man that looked like Itachi.

"Zila this is the leader of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha and he wanted to see if you can withstand the Sharingan."

I nodded and then his eyes turn red with circles with special kind of pupil in the eye. I waited and waited but like before nothing happened.

"Have you stared yet sir?"

They looked at me.

"You didn't see or feel anything?"

Fugaku asked. I looked at him and his eyes went back to before he used the Sharingan.

"No I didn't what were you doing?"

His eyes looked me up and down.

"Can ask you something Fugaku?"

His eyes meet mine.

"Yes my child you may ask me what ever you want." "They called your eyes the Sharingan and they were red. Does any Uchiha have that but have a circle above it and is blue?"

He looked at me confused.

"Would you like me to show you?"

They nodded. So I closed my eyes then opened them again, they all gasped.

"She some how combined the Rinnegan and Sharingan and the color is a ice blue." I looked at Minato.

"Is that bad Minato?"

Fugaku looked at me.

"No but I don't get how you had the Sharingan and your not a Uchiha."

I looked down.

"Minato didn't tell you that my grandmother was a Uchiha?"

Fugaku looked at Minato to me.

"No he didn't but who is your grandmother?"

I didn't want to say but I knew if I didn't this would end bad.

"She went by the name Lily Uchiha but I don't know if that was her real name or she changed it."

Fugaku looked at me in disbelieve.

"You are the granddaughter of Lily Uchiha who married a demon and left the clan." He looked mad but at the same time not. I nodded and looked at Minato.

"Will I guess if she didn't come and kill the clan like she said she would so I

shouldn't be so mad. But why have you came here for?"

I told him why I left my pack and how I meet Minato. He nodded.

"Will don't you know how to use it?"

I nodded.

"Yes sir I know how to work it but I might need more time to learn more about it." Fugaku looked at Minato.

"You know I'm not the type to offer this but if she wants I can try to help her but she has to come to our training grounds and she has to be ready for anything."

Minato looked at me.

"Do you want to do that Zila?"

I took a while but I thought about it.

"Yes I would like that at lest I can learn more about it.'"

Then Fugaku left after telling me after school I walk with Itachi to the training grounds..

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got home Minato asked if I wanted to learn which Chakra Element I had. Minato sad.

"There are five primary natures of chakra: Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth. It is from these elements that the five great countries derive their names and they are also the basis for all Ninjutsu. And that people generally have chakra that fits into one of the five categories. The Uchiha clan was famous for their Fire Element (Katon) techniques because they had fire based chakra. That the papers are made from trees raised with chakra, so they easily react to it. If a person has wind natured chakra, the paper would be sliced; for fire, it burns; for water, it dampens; for earth, the paper crumbles."

Then he handed me a piece and asks me to channel some chakra into it. After first nothing happened but then the paper crumples then split then burned.

"What the hell just happened?"

Minato looked at my burning paper.

"That's a good question I never see any thing like this before."

So he had me do it again but had Kushina watching the paper to. The paper did the same thing.

"She has Lightning, wind and fire elements I never thought that was possible." Kushina couldn't believe it same with Minato.

"So there is something wrong with me then."

I had a tear rolling down my cheek but Minato wiped it away.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You just have more power then most at your age."

Something he said made Kushina said.

"That reminds me. Zila when is your birthday?"

I didn't know why she ask but I told her.

"Oct. 31."

She smiled then went back in to the house.

"Minato why did she ask me about the day of my birth?"

He smiled.

"Knowing her she will throw you a birthday party."

What the hell is a birthday party? But I didn't ask I really didn't want to know it might be something you don't want to know. Every year on that day I leave my pack and hid out in a cave for a few days. Minato showed me some wind Jutsu he made him self it didn't look hard but it was. I didn't give up but it was getting late so we called it a day and went in for dinner and then bed.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Me: What did you think about this one? I really hoped you liked it.

Zila: If they didn't like it then its their fault. I loved it K.

Kakashi: Me to don't forget about me!

Me: lol we didn't forget about you Kakashi. Its kind of hard to forget you.

Zila: -her face goes red- Yeah how could be forget about you?

Me: Hey Zila why is your face turning all red for? Is it cause of Kakashi maybe.

Zila: N-n-no its not it hot out.

Kakashi: Looks at Zila then K-

Me: Ok if you say. So please review and tell me how you like this chapter thank.


	5. I See The Death Of The Uchihas

Chapter 1: I see the Uchiha's Death 

I slept ok that night my body was tired for trainning and happy for once. Just like yesterday Minato got me up for school as I got dressed Minato was out side my door. "Me and Kushina have to go on a mission for a few days so you going to have the house to your self." he sounded ok but I knew he was worried. I got finished getting dressed as I walked out of my room and looked Minato in the eyes.

"I will be fine and you two take care of your self's and come home safe."

He had a tear in his eye. He pulled me in a hug and I hugged him back I had tears in my own eyes and with out thinking.

"Is this what it feel like to have someone that cares about you?"

Minato looked down at me.

"So you really never had someone who cared about you."

I heard Kushina listening to us.

"Yes I been on my own and never trusted anyone after a year of my birth."

I hear Kushina give a lil sob and Minato didn't hear her.

"That's so sad for 12 years you been alone."

12 year I wish but it was more like 24 years but Minato and Kushina don't need to know right now. Then Kushina came around the corner and Minato looked at her to see her crying.

"Why are you cry my love." she couldn't talk. Kushina was crying a lil bit to hard so I said.

"She heard us talking and she feels sad for me."

She nodded. Minato looked at me then back at Kushina.

"How did you know she was listening and feeling?"

Even Kushina was looking the same way as Minato. I took a breath.

"You for get I'm mostly demon then human and I have exquisite hearing, sight, smell and taste."

They looked at me then smiled.

"Will we didn't know you were more demon then human. You seem more human then a monster."

I know Minato was trying to sound nice when he said _monster_ but it still hurt. "That's why I left my home and try to be good but no matter want I'm still a monster. I have to get going or I'm going to be late. Take care and see you when you two get back and be careful."

I didn't wait for them to speak. I ran all the way to class as fast as I could and that wasn't the best thing to do. My hair was bloodred so all the people saw was a red flash, as I pasted some of my class mates as while.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

. When I got to the class some of the kids were just sitting down I tried to move fast but not to fast to my sit but it didn't work. As I ran up the steps every head turned to see what went by. I sat down and every one looked at me with there mouths open I gave them my evil eye and they looked away.

"Wow what did you do to you beautiful white hair?"

I looked at Itachi as he sat down. I looked down at my long bloodred hair.

"It change back after I calm down some."

He moved closer to look in my eyes.

"Wow Your eyes are a red and not the kind of red when you cry."

Oh shirt I forgot that they turn a dark red when I want to cry but I don't.

"Yea I know its something I'm trying out. What do you think?"

He looked at me.

"I like the hair but your eyes look better blue."

I smiled and my eyes turned back blue I know when they turn red or blue (blue is like opening your eyes under cold water and red is hot like looking at flames). Itachi smiled and his fan girl's looked at me and I gave them a evil look that made them turn white and looked away.

"So my father told me that I have to take you to our training grounds?"

I smiled a lil.

"Yeah he's going to help me with something."

I didn't know if Itachi knew or not but it was best if I didn't say anything. I didn't pay much mind when he moved closer to me I closed me eyes and fell asleep. But then something didn't feel right the teacher stopped talking and something came flying at me so I pulled out my knife and cut it in half with out looking. There was a lot of gasps and I looked up at the Teeth who throw a piece of chalk at me.

"How the hell did you do that with out looking up?"

Was the only thing he could say to me.

"You stopped talking and I felt something coming at me."

I looked at the teach.

"I don't like kids sleeping in class. You miss out on a lot. "

I looked at him.

"I didn't miss out on what you were saying."

His eyebrow was raised.

"If you were then tell me."

I told him every thing he was talking about world for world.

"How can you don't that?"

One of the other kids said.

"I don't know how to say it...its like my body's is sleeping or resting but my mind is wide awake and is ready for anything that might happen."

I know it sounds stupid but that how is works or I think that's how it works I really don't know how but that's what it feels like. Then teacher said.

"So you can sleep and learn at the same time?"

Yea I guess I can.

"Yea I guess you can say that. I really never thought of it like that." he smiled and nodded then went back on teaching.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

. After school I left with Itachi and every fan girl of his was looking upset and like they would love to kill me cause I'm walking with Itachi. Damn I'm older then him and he's not my type. As we walked I saw Kakashi and he looked like he had a tuff trainning he looked at me as we past each other.. It looked like he gave me a small smile but it might just been my eyes playing a trick on me. It really didn't matter if he did or not cause I was to pissed off. I guess Itachi could feel my rage cause he said.

"Why are you so mad about?"

I looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

I was play stupid but he knew I was lying.

"Your hair got even darker then before or I should say more darker and you give off the weird energy that I can feel."

I took a breathe to calm down and my hair turned white.

"Sorry I have a bad morning and I haven't had a way to let my rage out."

Itachi smiled and took my hand in his and smiled up at me. I can see why his fan girls like him he was a sweet smile and he is a good person and I cant wait to see the man he will be. He took me in to the Uchiha Estate the door to it had a huge fan red and white. "Umm Itachi why is there a fan on the door and on your clothes?"

I just noticed that he had the same symbol as the door. He looked at me as we walking in to the Uchiha Estate.

"The red and white fan is our clan symbol. Like your paw print on your clothes."

I looked at the bloodred paw print on my clothes.

"Ok but your Village has a symbol and your clan has a different one so?"

Itachi laughed. But as we walked his clan looked at me.

"That's true but we wear both one on our clothes and the village one on out headbands."

Ok still didn't get it but I was to busy looking at his clan who kept on starting at me. When we got to the trainning grounds Fukagu was waiting for me in the middle of the meadow.

"Welcome to the Uchiha trainning grounds Zila."

I smiled and then we started my trainning.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After a few hours of trainning we were walking throw the Estate to there house so I could get some water. As we got to there house a beautiful women came out she was a few months pregnant.

"There are my boys but how is this young lady?"

I was stupid and looked behind me when she said young lady.

"I don't see a young lady?"

All three of them busted out laughing. I looked at them.

"What did I say now?"

The women stopped laughing.

"I'm so sorry for laughing but you are the young lady I was talking about."

I blushed. I feel like a jackass for not knowing.

"I guess that is funny but I don't think of my self much of a lady."

She smiled.

"You must be Zila. I'm Mikoto Uchiha."

So this is Kushina's best friend. I smiled and bowed.

"Its a honor to meet you Mikoto Uchiha."

She blushed but was pleased. She walking back in to the house first but was I was closing the door I got a vision of blood, pain, and death. Then next thing I knew I was laying down in a room looking up at Fugaku and Mikoto looking worried.

"What happened?"

I said in a husky voice. Fugaku said.

"Your eyes turned white and your were gasping and saying blood, pain, and death over and over."

I had tears going down my face seeing Fugaku and Mikoto died on the floor.

"I hate when that happens!"

I was so sad and pissed off I couldn't stop shaking. Mikoto said in a worry tone. "What do you hate when what happens?"

I didn't want to tell her but she and Fugaku had the right to know.

"Did Minato or Kushina tell you that I can see in to the future?"

They both shook there heads.

"Something times they just come but some times when I touch something I get them."

Fugaku looked at me.

"What did you see?"

I knew he was going to say that but I wished with all my soul that he wouldn't. I took a deep breath.

"You and your clan will be killed in a few years if you don't change and stop something. I really see much of that part just the bad but if you give me time I can look again and tell you more."

He didn't believe me.

"How do we know if your telling the truth?"

I looked at him with tears and something else in my eyes that made him look away fast.

"How do I know? Do you think I like this seeing peoples deaths? No I don't if I can I try to stop it like it did with Minato's and Kushina deaths I stopped the one thing that was going to kill then and you."

Mikoto looked at me.

"What do you mean but Minato's and Kushina's deaths?"

I told her about Madara and what he was planning to do and how I stopped him.

"You say that he was going to release the nine tails and by doing that Minato and Kushina would have been killed leaving there lil baby alone and then a few years later we are going to die to?"

I know it was bad for her with the baby.

"Yes but there is a way to change it. If I can find the problem and your clan can fix it I just need a day to rest then I can go and look."

I got up and fell.

"That must take a lot out of you."

Fugaku looked at me then I saw something.

"In time Itachi will be the greats Uchiha of his age and you will drive him mad. Love both of your sons like any other father would if not he will be the one who will take they life's of his clan leaving just one to live."

Then my sight came back.

"What did I say?"

They told me and I told them want I saw.

"That not all there is something else before that. Your clan does something and then someone tell him to do it."

I was to weak to go anywhere.

"I go and tell Minato you be staying the night."

Fugaku was about to get up.

"No its fine they left for a mission."

He nodded and then left so did Mikoto.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

. I laid there in the room would be Itachi's lil brothers room. I laid there resting and I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I would see them dead. But later on that night I finally fell asleep with no dreams I guess my brother knew i was having trouble sleeping so he blocked me from dreaming. Even if we are far away we still can feel what each other is feeling and thinking. I missed him but he was better off with out me.

'_**No I'm not sis I miss you like crazy**_.'

I smiled to my self and thought.

'_**Will your the only one there that misses**__._'

I heard him sign.

_**'Yeah dad is pissed at what you did and then leaving. He keeps asking me were you are and what your doing**_.'

Damn it dad why cant he just leave me alone,

_**'Why does he want to know were I am and what I'm doing. I thought he would be happy that I'm not there**_.'

_**'Me to but I guess he is worried about you**_.'

I laughed in my head.

'**Him worried about me as if. He's just scared that I'm helping one of the other packs. I'm fair way from any demons and not planning anything against him**.'

Rafe was quite for a while.

'_**Yea but you are the most powerful demon ever to be born and he didn't know how much he need you**_.'

'_**Yeah will it a little to late for that. Trying to kill me every other day and having me do all of his dirty work**_.'

We talked on till we both fell asleep.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day I woke up and I was rested and then I looked in to what was the clan doing to make them get killed. Then I saw it and jumped up and ran out of the room in to Itachi making us fly into the wall.

"I'm so sorry Itachi are you ok?"

He had this stupid grin on his face as this parent's came running to us.

"I'm fine pretty angel."

I looked at him.

"Oh great I hit him to hard and now his stupid."

Everyone laughed.

"I saw what we were talking about last night and I don't know if I should say it in front of Itachi?"

Fugaku told Itachi to go to his room. Then he took me to a room fair away from Itachi's room.

"What are we doing to get our self's killed?"

I told him about the police thing there doing is making them to strong and they have to stop it or they get killed. He didn't like it but he stood up and left the house I stayed with Mikoto and Itachi till he came back.

And told use that he talked to the clan and the Hokage they thought it would be good for that to stop. Then my eyes turned white and I saw they clan living and they are every happy.

"Why are you crying and is there something else we have to do?"

When my eyes when back to blue I looked at him.

"I'm crying cause it worked and the clan will live and be happy."

Mikoto started to cry to and Itachi looked confused.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

They Uchiha's gave me a necklace with there symbol

"You are part of our family now Zila and you are welcome here when ever you like."

I smiled and hugged Fugaku with tears running down my face...

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Me: Hey I hope you liked this Chapter. Please Review to show your love.


	6. My First Kiss

_**Chapter 6: My First Kiss**_

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I stayed with the Itachi's family for a few days but I need to get back to the house. But right now I was helping Mikoto with the baby's room.

"What are you going to name the baby?"

Mikoto smiled at me.

"Sasuke."

Aww that a cute name.

"That is a cute name for a baby boy."

She smiled as we finished the room. Fugaku came home and we went to the trainning grounds for some training. It wasn't back but I really wasn't in to it. Fugaku must have seen it on my face.

"Zila you are doing great and I don't think you need me to help you so lets call it a day and go back to the house?"

I nodded as we walked back to the house but even if I was part of the clan they didn't want me here I could feel it in here eyes. Itachi was waiting for us.

"Zila want to go with me to get some ice cream with me?"

I looked at Fugaku and he nodded so I took Itachi out for some Ice cream. We eat our ice cream at the park he finished his first so he went to go play with his friends, as he ran off Kakashi walked by.

"Hey Kakashi."

I said but it looked like he didn't hear me so I looked away.

"Hey Zila what's up."

Kakashi turned around and walked back to sit next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled.

"I came with Itachi to get some ice cream what a lick?"

I said as I offered him some.

"Sure."

He pulled down his mask and took a bite then put it back up. I smiled as I licked my ice cream as I watched Itachi.

"So your staying with Fugaku right while sensi is on a mission?"

I nodded.

"But I have to got back to the house to night so when they come back so I can tell them I'm sorry for being mean with them before they left."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yea I Know how at is you want to take about some mean thing you said them just in case something happens to them."

How did he know what I was thinking.

"How do you know that?"

He looked at me then at the ground.

"I was like that before my father died."

I moved closer.

"I'm sorry Kakashi for your lose but one day you will see him again."

He smiled a lil. I put my hand on his arm.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm hear for you."

Kakashi looked at me.

"You said you are going back home to night can I walk you home?"

I smiled.

"Yea just let me take Itachi home and tell them I'm need to go home."

Kakashi got up and left as I got Itachi and took him home.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We walked in the house and I fond Mikoto and Fugaku in there sitting room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in.

"May I talk to you?"

He nodded. I closed the door and faced them.

"Its been a wonderful time with you but I need to get back to Minato house so when they come home I can tell him I'm sorry. We had a fight before the left and I really don't want to leave it at that."

Mikoto looked at me.

"That's ok with understand but you have to come and see us from time to time."

I smiled.

"Thank you and I will come to see you guys when ever I can."

Fugaku smiled and then I left. I bumped in to Itachi.

"Oh Zila were are you going?"

I looked at him.

"I'm going home but I see you in class and when I come over."

Itachi looked sad but then he hugged me and left. I walked out of the house after getting my stuff and putting one my shoes. As I walked to the gate the Uchiha's looked at me with pure hatred in there eyes but I just kept on walking. When I left the gate and started to walk home someone came up behind me and with out think I kick who ever was be hind me in to the wall hold him with my foot.

"Zila its me Kakashi."

I let him go and he slide down the wall on to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi. Its a bad habit."

I helped him up. We walked to Minato estate.

"So Kakashi how was your day?"

He looked at me.

"Trainning and that's it."

I looked at him.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded so when we got in to the house I walked to the kitchen and Kakashi followed me. We didn't have much but I make due with what we had.

"Sorry that we don't have much I need to go to the store for food."

Kakashi looked at me.

"If you don't mind can I go with you?"

I nodded as we eat.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got done I made tea as we talked most of the night at some point we fell asleep on the floor. When I got up then next morning I was laying next to Kakashi with his arms around me keeping my warm. He was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I laid there relaxed and waited for him to get up.

He woke up 10 minutes later and I just laid there in his arm with my eyes closed portending to be asleep. He didn't seem to notice me in his arms but he looked at me and moved away fast I got up.

"What happened? Where am I?"

I was portending I was just waking up. Kakashi looked at me.

"We fell asleep on the floor you were there and I was here. Were are in your house."

I smiled.

"Ok Kakashi."

I yawned as I got up.

"I need a shower but if you want you can take on to if you like I got some guy clothes."

Kakashi looked at me.

"You have guys clothes?"

I looked at him.

"Yeah I know its weird but back at my village I carried my brothers old clothes with me cause he out grew them and they helped me out of a lot of tight spots."

He looked at me then nodded.

"Come with me to my room."

He followed me and I pulled out my back-pack and pulled out a lot of guy clothes. "Pick out want you want to wear. I never have a mask shirt like yours."

I pulled out a shirt like Kakashi that hide's his face. He smiled as I showed him the shower and I walked back to my room so I can take a shower in my own bathroom. It didn't take me long to wash, shave and get out then dressed.

I didn't bother with the cover-up to day if I can be true to my self then I was lying to my self. I put on my short shirt and short skirt with my hair up in to pigtails. I walked out of my room just as Kakashi was walking down the hall way.

"Kakashi you need to dry you hair more or you are going to get sick come in here and sit down."

He sat down on the floor as I got my brush and blow-dryer. I got behind him and turned on the drier on low as I bushed his hair and dried it at the same time.

"You have some nice hair Kakashi."

He blushed but he was pleased. After I was done I got some money.

"So you ready to go shopping?"

He looked at with a smile. We left the house and went to the village to go shopping.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After we got done shopping we got back to the house I made him lunch.

"Thank you for going shopping with me."

Kakashi looked up at me he had a mouth full of food. When he swallowed.

"Your welcome Zila."

That day was one of the best I ever had or remember. We hang out in my room talking and playing some games. When it was time for dinner Kakashi and me went out for ramen and ice cream and a walk. No one was at the park so we sat on the swings for a while talking. We left and head back to Minato's estate have some tea.

"Kakashi can you stay the night I really don't want to stay here alone?"

Kakashi smiled.

"Will if I am let me go home and get some clothes...you want to come with me?"

He was blushing as he talked.

"Yes I go with you."

We left the house and I didn't get my jacket it might be the summer but it was windy I was shivering. Kakashi put his arm about my shoulders to keep me warm, I looked up at him his face was red or the parts that showed was red. I moved closer to him and blushed. When we got to his place and got in it was small but it was nice I looked around as he got want he need.

"What are you doing Zila?"

I looked at him as he came out of his room.

"Just looking about for a boy who lives alone you keep the place nice."

I smiled at him as he walked closer. Then a loud BOOM making me jump and it started to rain hard.

"Wow maybe we should we stay here for the night."

Kakashi look at me.

"Your right Kakashi but you have one bed."

He blushed.

"Its fine with me. We can share a bed."

That night Kakashi let me borrow a shirt. So I was wearing one of his shirts and my panties as I came out of his bathroom and he was in the bed looking at me and then blushed. I walked over to the bed and got in next to him it was a good size bed but I moved closer to him cause I was cold.

"Wow Zila your freezing."

He put his arms around me to try to warm me up.

"I know I stay cold in the summer and hot in winter. I know that's weird but I like it."

Cause in the summer I can keep you cold and in the winter keep your warm hehe. Kakashi nodded and I rolled over to look up at him he had his good eye opened looking at me and the other one closed.

"Its ok Zila I don't mind."

I put one hand on his mask and he didn't move away and he let me pull it down. He's eyes were on mine and we both move closer our mouth were so close that I could feel his breathe on my lips then out of no were Kakashi's lips were on mine. This was my first kiss and it was sweet and magical he was kissing me softly but then he pulled away.

"Sorry Zila I don't know what came over me."

I smiled up at him.

"Its fine Kakashi I don't mind."

His lips was back on mine but his time it was harder and lustful. We made out for a long time then fell asleep in each others arms. We didn't do anything else we just my first kiss I was glade it was Kakashi who gave me my First kiss...


	7. Have To Get Itachi Back

_**Chapter 7: Have to Get Itachi Back**_

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I woke up with my head on Kakashi's chest with his arms around me. I smiled.

"Good Morning Zila."

I felt Kakashi's lips on the top of my head. I looked up at him.

"Morning to you two Kakashi."

I moved a lil so we could kiss his lips were soft and sweet. I really didn't want to get up but I had to go to the bathroom. As got up Kakashi eye was on me all the way to the bathroom. I looked out of the window as I peed it was still dark out. when I was done and washed my hands I went back to the bed and laid down Kakashi got up and went to the bathroom.

I rolled over on to my stomach and put my arms up so I could put my head on them. Then I heard Kakashi laughing.

"Nice panties Zila."

I blushed as I put down my arms and coved my panties.

"Thank Kakashi."

He came and sat next to and put a hand on my lower back.

"I didn't mean to make you blush but I like them. Dark blue with red crescent moons on them very sexy."

I looked up at him. He was smiling but then he pulled up my shirt more.

"What happened to your back and you have two tattoos?"

I pulled down my shirt and sat up. I looked down at my hands.

"Do you remember when I said my pack and family been trying to kill me?" Kakashi nodded.

"Will the scar between my upper and lower back was made by my father on my tenth birthday. The one on my side was made by a male that wanted to rape me when I turned 15 and the one on my shoulder was from my own mother."

Kakashi looked at me.

"What do you mean but when you turned 15 your 13 right?"

I took a breath.

"I didn't know how to tell you this."

So I told him about me and why I'm still in my 13 age and that I'm really 25 but we age slow. Then about the descend we have and the rise of dieing on our last descend. Kakashi was quite and could feel something coming off of him. I knew he didn't want nothing to do with me again so I slide off the bed walked off to my clothes and took off his shirt then started to put my clothes back on with my back to Kakashi. He watched me as I got dressed.

"Will Kakashi I see you around."

Then I walked out of his room and out the front door.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I was just walking in to the front door when two arms wrapped around my waist. "Zila I don't care how old you really are or if you cant age like me I want to be with you no matter what."

I turned around so I could look down at him as he look up at me.

"Really Kakashi? You don't care about that at all?"

He come up and pulled down his mask and kissed me hard. We moved in form the door way and closed it hard and fell over as we took off our shoes. Kakashi was done before me so as he waited for me to pull off the last one I jumped him and was about to pull down his mask when the door opened and Minato and Kushina was staring at us.

"Sorry Kakashi I'm such a klutz. Thanks for breaking my fall."

Kakashi smiled.

"Anytime Zila."

We got up and looked at Kushina and Minato as they took off there shoes. Kushina wasn't looking to good.

"Kushina you don't look so good. Are you ok?"

She smiles.

"I wasn't feeling to good on the mission so later today I'm going to get check out."

I looked at them.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before you left."

They looked at me.

"We are sorry for making you mad can you forgive us?"

I smiled.

"Only if you can for give me."

They nodded and we hugged.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

All of us went to the kitchen for some food.

"Kakashi why are you here for?"

He looked at me.

"Me and Kakashi been hang out a long so we came over for some breakfast and then we are going to go train some."

They smiled at us. But then I stood up and ran to the door.

"What's wrong?"

I said as Fugaku was about to knock and Mikoto was behind him. Minato was behind me so was Kushina and Kakashi was behind Minato.

"Is Itachi here we cant find him."

I looked at him.

"No his not what can we do to help."

He was a rack. Minato looked at him.

"Were was the last time you saw him?"

Fugaku looked at him but Mikoto said.

"Last night when we put him to bed."

I looked at here.

"Lets go to the house I might get the scent of the person who took him or follow Itachi's."

They looked at me. But they didn't questioned me Kushina stayed at the house with Mikoto. We ran there and was out side of Itachi's room.

"Can you guys stay out here I don't need more scents to go throw."

They stayed out as I went in. I sniffed around but Itachi or this family wasn't the only one in here. One of the wolf-demons from my pack was here. My hair turned a very dark bloodred and my eyes turned form a sky-blue to a glowing red. They moved back as I came out of the room.

"What's wrong Zila?"

Minato said.

"I know how too him and how to find him. But I have to leave now tell the alpha I will bring Itachi back as soon as I finish with Bane."

I walked past then following his scent.

"Who is Bane?"

Fugaku said as they followed me.

"A male from old pack besides me he is the second best and he was one of the males who raped me."

I walked out of the house to the walk and jumped up on it. The Uchiha clan was watching me.

"What are we suppose to do?"

I looked at them.

"Leave it to me and don't follow me he wants me and he can smell a human from miles."

I turned and jump phasing in to my wolf form and took off at a run he was heading to the ocean I let out a howl and then the shadow wolves as at my side.

"You called princess?"

I keep running.

"I human child has be kidnapped by Bane. I need you to find were he is at then come and get me."

Max nodded and then ran in to the shadows, I didn't slow down i pushed my self harder to ran faster. Not even ten minutes Max was back.

"We fond him princess."

I smiled.

"Show me the way."

I followed Max into the shadows moving fast going miles with in seconds.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we step out of the shadows to see Bane walking in his wolf from with Kate. She was carrying Itachi in her mouth.

"Max get a few other wolf and trap her if she left go of Itachi take him back to the village. Tell them I get back as soon a I can. But make sure she doesn't hurt him." Max nodded. Then I moved in front of them and jumped out and growled at them.

"Put down the boy or die."

Kate looked scared and Bane looked at me.

"Will isn't it lil Zila. I knew you would come from this lil human. Now come back to home or we will kill him and then the village."

I started to grow from the size of a wolf to the size a grizzle. There eyes got huge they didn't know I could change my size Kate let go of Itachi and Max grabbed him before he hit the ground and took him in the shadows back to the village. I knew Kate wasn't the fighting type.

"Kate if you want to live leave not and tell my father if he send's one more demon here I will go back home and make sure every one there dies painfully."

She nodded and took off running. I like Kate she was nice but she didn't have the back bone to stand up for her self. Bane looked at me.

"I have my orders to bring you back died or alive."

Then we lunged at each other. The fight was unbelievable he was a great kill but I was 100 times better then him. It didn't last long but her got a few good hits in before I ripped out his throat and then burned his body. I took a breath and walked back in to the shadows hided back to the Village.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Before I got there I turned back to my human from and walked out of the shadows and tree. I was in front of the main gate to the village some of the ninjas who were there saw me and took off to get help.

I walked into the Village I was losing to much blood and fell to the ground and blacked out. After a while I woke up in the hospital a few days later, Minato and Kushina was asleep in there chairs and Kakashi was beside me with his head down.

"Kakashi are you ok."

When I spoke every ones head popped up and looked at me.

"Your alive."

"Your awake."

"Are you ok?"

Was what I got. I smiled at them.

"Yea I'm alive it would take more then what to kill me and yes I am awake I just need some sleep to heal and yes I'm ok."

They all moved closer to me. Then there was a knock on the door and the Hokage came in and so did Fugaku and Mikoto. I looked at them.

"We are glade that you are awake and feeling better. I would like to ask you some questions."

I nodded and sat up. I gasped my ribs was still sore every looked at me with worry. "I'm fine its just my ribs are still sore."

The Hokage sat on the bed looked at me.

"Why did you rise your life to Itachi?"

I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I rise my life for him. He has a family that loves him and I would die before letting anyone get hurt cause of me."

He looked at me.

"Why would they want you?"

I looked down.

"I don't know my father sent them but I let Kate live to tell him if he scents anyone else to get me I will go back and kill every last one of them."

I hear Kushina and Mikoto gasp a lil.

"Why would you do something like that?"

I looked the Hokage in the eyes.

"Cause no one threatens me or my home and lives."

He nodded.

"What was that wolf that brought Itachi back throw the shadows?"

I smiled the called out.

'_Max_'

And then he popped out of the shadows.

"You called my lady?"

I smiled at him.

"Tell them what you are."

Cause I know they wouldn't believe me. Max sat down.

"Will I was one of the first ones to be turned into a shadow wolf. Zila as the power to change a dying wolf to a shadow wolf. Nether die or alive we are the shadows of everything and every one."

The Hokage looked at me.

"When I was younger I couldn't stand to watch as they were killed for fun. I really don't know how it works but it use shadow and angels fire. I mix them together and after that I lay it on there soul and they become shadow wolfs but there are some who are born like. Two shadow wolfs can have offspring but some times they have a wolf and the pup cant live in the shadow world so they bring me the pup and I rise them. But when the hit a age there shadow powers come and they can live in shadow or sun."

The Hokage nodded.

"Thank you Max you may leave now."

He puts his paws on the bed and lick me.

"Any thing for you princess."

Then he left.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

"Why does he call you princess for?"

I looked at Kakashi.

"Oh that's right you don't know. I'm the daughter of the alpha of my pack and we are royalty so that makes me a princess."

Yeah a princess of the blood wolf-demons. Every one looked at me.

"Really but then why are you here?"

I looked at Fugaku.

"I might be born to royalty doesn't me they like me. they all tried to kill me that's why I left. I really don't care that I'm royalty."

Then he got up.

"Thank you for talking with me. And I have this for you."

He pulled out a white cloth band with there village symbol on it and gave it to me. I looked up at him.

"You are part of this village."

I smiled I looked at the symbol.

"What's wrong Zila?"

I smiled.

"I never thought I would be part of something like this. I'm just so happy."

He put his hand on my head but at that same time my wolf ears popped out and the same with my tail. He moved closer.

"It must be that time of the month."

They all looked at me.

"This is how I was born I can hid it but every full moon I have not chose it comes out."

Kakashi was playing with my tail.

"You like beautiful like this I don't know why you hid it."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi. But every one wont think that."

The Hokage looked at me.

"You should be happy about how you look and don't care what about people say. Kakashi is right you like really pretty with your wolf ears and tail."

"Thank you."

After that he left and I flicked Kakashi with my tail. Fugaku and Mikoto left as while.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Kushina sat next to me.

"Zila guess what?"

I looked at her.

"What is it Kushina?"

Minato moved closer.

"We have two things to tell you."

Kushina smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby."

I smiled.

"That's so great how fair are you?"

She smiled.

"Two months."

I looked at her

"Your two months and you went on a mission you could have got hurt how's the baby?"

I was worried. Kushina smiled.

"Its fine the baby is fine and she isn't going on any more missions till after the baby is born."

I smiled.

"So what is the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

Minato looked at me and smiled.

"While when you were out me and Kushina talked about it and we want you to be part of the family. So we want to adopt you."

That was so sweet.

"That's sweet but I'm to-"

Kakashi cut me off.

"I told them what you told me and like me they don't care."

I looked at Minato and Kushina and they nodded. So after that day I was part of there family and I was known as:

Zila Silver Uchiha Wolf Namikaze of the Village Hidden in the Leaf...


	8. Kakashi and Zila

_**Chapter 8: Kakashi & Zila**_

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got out of the hospital Kakashi meat me out side.

"Hey Zila how are you feeling?"

I looked at him as we walked to his place.

"I'm feeling great now that I'm with you and out of the hospital."

He smiled at me. We laid on his bed and it was early in the morning so he had to get up early for me. I even told him he didn't have to come out so early but he wanted to spend some time together before I head home. I sat up and leaned my back against his wall and he put his head in my lap. I played with his hair.

"Zila later you want to go on a date?"

I blushed as I looked down at him.

"I would love to what time?"

He smiled.

"A hour after sun set?"

I nodded and put my head down cover his face with my hair and wrapped my tail around him as I pulled down his mask to kiss his lips. He pulls me closer so he could kiss me hard and as I pulled away to look at the clock Kakashi licked my lips making me blush. I still had three hours till Minato and Kushina would get up and wait for me to get home. I move Kakashi's head so I could lay next to him and wrap my tail around him. Kakashi put his arms around my and pulled me on top of him.

"Mmm this is fun Zila."

He licked my neck making me moan softly. Kakashi rolled so fast that I was on bottom and he had me pined down.

"If I'm going or doing something you don't like or wrong please tell me ok Zila?"

I nodded and the wrap my tail around him. He kissed me but this time and the first time he put his tongue in my mouth but I slide my own tongue in to his mouth. He was so new to this but so was I.

I'm not being forced into sex like they did to me back at the pack. Kakashi's moved one of his hands and ran it up and down my body making me moan and he smiled into the kiss. I arched my back so I could press my body up against his making him feel me.

Than I ran my tail over his body and ran over his will you know and it made him moan. Now was I smiling and moved my hands around him and pulled him closer to me.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Two in a half hours later we were in the shower. After what we did we need to wash off the scent of sex off our skin but I couldn't keep him off me (hehe). But we got out and I had to dry his hair then mine, he was going to meet up with Rin and Minato for a training with a few new members to see which one will work with him. I was going to stay with Kushina will Minato was busy.

I kisses Kakashi good-bye and we had for our own places. I walked down the street and everyone looked at me cause I had my wolf ears and tail with my hair up in to pigtails with my headband around my neck.

But I smiled as I walked down the street to my home, I passed Minato and he gave me a hug and a kiss on top my head and walked off. No one knew yet that he took me in as a daughter, Kushina was in the kitchen eating ice cream but with a chopped onion in it.

"Hey Kushina I'm home."

She turned around.

"Welcome home sweetie. You can call me mom ok Zila?"

I nodded. I sat down next to Kushina.

"What a bite Zila?"

I looked at her.

"Sure why not."

I got a spoon and took a bite of it. It was so good that she was nice to share with me. For the rest of the day we eat the weird kinds of food but it was getting dark so was about to go get ready.

"Were are you going Zila?"

I turned around.

"Me and Kakashi are going to go out."

She looked at me.

"Honey he and this team are on a mission and wont be back next week."

Oh I guess Minato told them when they meant for there trainning. I went back to the table with Kushina and pigged out on the food but then something was at the door. So we went to the door and opened it and there was a puppy there with a letter around its neck.

"Yeah Kushina how are you?"

The puppy was talking. Kushina smiled.

"Yeah Pakkun I'm fine so Kakashi sent you?"

He nodded and then jumped in my arms.

"Your so cute! Yes you are!"

I starts to kiss Pakkun and pet him. He liked it but then.

"Zila I have a letter for you."

I took the letter off and started to read it:

_**Dear Zila, Sorry for not being there for our date. Minato came and told use that we have a mission and I didn't have time to go and see you cause I just had to get my stuff and go. I sent Pakkun to stay with you till I get back. When I do get back next week I take you out. And I really want to tell you how I really feel about you but I didn't know how to tell you. Zila I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to stay with me as long as you want me. **_

_**Love Kakashi.**_

I took Pakkun to my room.

"I'm going to take a shower. are you hungry?"

Pakkun looked at me.

"Yes ma'ma I am."

I went and got him some food and then went to the bathroom and took a shower.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got out Pakkun was on my bed waiting for me. I got in and pulled him closer to me and nuzzled him, he licked me and I wrapped my tail around him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and I did the same.

I dreamed about Kakashi and me having sex in his room. How our body pressed up against each others, for his first time he rocked my world like no other man ever did. I miss him so much I cant wait for next week but I can.

Man this is going to be a hard week but at lest I can see him in my dreams. Like what I'm doing now seeing his face and his scent all over me.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next week went by so slow that the day when they were suppose to be back me and Pakkun waited for them on top of the main gate. Pakkun was asleep in my lap and I waited and waited. But no sign of them Pakkun woke up when the sun came up.

"They still not back yet?"

I looked down at him.

"No not yet."

He got off my lap and sat next to me. The hours went by slow and still no sign of them I was starting to get worried but around the late afternoon I saw them walking up. "Pakkun wake up there back!"

He jumped as I picked him up and jumped off the high gate and ran to them. They were hurt and Rin was trying to heal Kakashi and Minato looked much more worst then Kakashi. I put Pakkun down and I might not have the same kind of healing like Rin.

I put my hands on Minato and they started to glow gold and he was healed up like he was never hurt. Then I moved to Kakashi and did the same, Rin didn't look to happy that I healed Kakashi and she didn't.

"How did you do that Zila?"

Minato looked at me.

"I might not have the same healing jutsu like Rin but I can heal anything I want. But if you are to far gone then I cant."

Rin didn't look happy. Kakashi smiled at me.

"Thanks Zila for the patch up."

I smiled at him.

"Anytime Kakashi and thanks for sending me Pakkun for the week."

Pakkun jumped in my arms again and Rin looked at me in disbelieve. Minato looked at me.

"How is Kushina?"

I looked at him.

"She's fine when I left she was asleep and I sent Pakkun ever so often to check up on her and to see if she needed anything Minato."

He smiled at me as we walked in to the village.

"Zila you can call me dad you know."

Rin looked at me then at Minato.

"What do you mean Sensi?" Rin and most of the village didn't know that Minato and Kushina adopted me.

"Rin Me and Kushina adopted Zila."

She just nodded and Kakashi walked beside me.

"Were do you want to go to night?"

He said in a whisper. No one knew besides Pakkun that we were dating.

"I don't know but you pick."

I smiled.

"What are you two whispering about."

Rin's voice sounded pissed. Minato looked at us with a eyebrow raised.

"We just talking Rin is that wrong for two good friends to talk and plan to hang out?"

She gave the a look of hatred and walked off.

"I don't get why she is acting like this?"

Minato said.

"Dad you married mom and you don't know when a girl is jealous of another girl." he smiled at me when I said _dad_.

"Your right Zila but why is she jealous for?"

I had to turn my head so Minato wouldn't see me laugh.

"She mad cause me and Kakashi hangs out more then her and him after missions an trainning."

He nodded his head.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.Then me and Kakashi went to some food form the store so I could cook him a good meal and then we could have some fun after that...


	9. My First Mission with Kakashi

_**Chapter 9: My First Mission with Kakashi**_

I stayed the night at Kakashi that night but the morning came to soon. The light hit my eyes and I moved my head so the sun wouldn't hurt my eyes. Kakashi skin was cooler then mine and his lips brushed across my hair.

"Morning babe."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning baby."

There was a knock on the door and we both jumped up Kakashi started to put on some clothes as I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. It was Minato he came in and I could hear what there were saying.

"Is Zila here Kakashi? She didn't come home last night."

Kakashi said.

"Yes sir she's here. She fell asleep so I put her to bed and she is in the shower."

I guess it was ok with it cause he said.

"When she gets out you two meet me and Rin at the Hokage's office."

Then he left. I didn't hear Kakashi come into the bathroom and got in the shower with me.

"Did you hear what Minato said or should I tell you?"

He wrapped his arms about me. I turned around so I could kiss him and wrapped my tail about him. He was started to get hard so I washed my hair ears and tail then got out to so I could dry off. Kakashi was to and I didn't have time to slow dry my so I used my hells fire to dry my self off fast.

I put on my black thong then my blue butt shorts and then my bra then Kakashi said.

"When did you get your tattoos?"

I smiled at him as I put my hair up in a pony tail.

"I only got one tattoo the other one is a birthmark but it looks like a tattoo."

I put on a shirt that just went down past my breast and it was a short sleeves. "Which one is the tattoo and the other one is the birthmark?"

I smiled at him as he put on his mask shirt.

"The one on my lower back is the tattoo and the crescent moon is my birthmark." He smiled at me as I tied my headband around my neck and he put his over his bad eye.

"Why did you get a tattoo for?"

I smiled at him.

"I was a year old with I got it. I didn't want it but its the highs ranking warrior in my pack. Or you could say the best assassin in my time."

My warrior tattoo is a white water lily with a bleeding crescent moon of it the blood dripping on the white water lily, with a blue wolf head howling but the lily hold up by the wolfs howl. We ran to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

We walked in Minato and Rin were waiting for us.

"Sorry we late-"

But he just waved it away.

"Zila in the land of Lightning there has been word that a pack of monsters have been killing people and there ninjas cant stop them. I want you to be part of Team Minato and go with them to see and stop what ever it kill the people. You guys leave with in the hour."

We left his office but out side of the building I stopped and looked at Minato

"Who's going to stay with Ku- I mean mom?"

He looked at me.

"Mikoto is going to look out of her."

I nodded as we went home to pack. I pull my best weapon Artemis rod that turns into a scythe it can cut throw the strongest metal but with my demonic power running throw it. My scythe can rip out any ones soul form there body (I can rip there souls out with out the scythe but the scythe can do more people at once then me.)

I strap it to my right thigh (I name the Artemis Rod Than meaning Death) and my wolf knife (Razi) to my left thigh. Then I strap my demon hunter weapons on my back then picked put my pack-back and waiting to Minato at the door.

Kushina was there waiting for us she gave me a hug and kiss on to of my head then Minato came out and gave Kushina a kiss. hen we left the house went to the main gate to wait for Kakashi and Rin. Kakashi was there so we just had to what for Rin, she showed up ten minutes later then we left. My ears and tail was white as my hair but they turned bloodred like my hair I was in the back of the group and I gave off some demonic power they looked at me.

"Whats wrong Zila?"

Minato looked at me. I looked at as my fangs grew a inch and my nails grew four inches.

"Yes I'm fine just getting ready for the hunt I mean mission. I do this every time I'm sent one a mission."

He nodded and Kakashi winked at me and I could smell his sex hormones going up making me smile. But I couldn't think of that I'm on a mission and I cant be bothering with that right now. Kakashi slowed down to walk with me I whispered to him.

"So you know now that when I'm on a mission that's all I think about and I'm not use to being in a group so I have to watch out for every one."

He nodded. But he stayed next to me little a male protecting his mate that made me happy. I never had someone do something like this for me.

It was going to take us three days to get there so the first day we were going to walk and then the next to run. We stopped by a river for the night but I didn't like being out in the open.

"Minato sensi can I put up a barrier for us?"

He looked at me.

"You can do barriers?"

I nodded.

"Ok you can but how fair are you going to make it?"

I sniffed the air.

"15 yards should give us enough ground for food and wood. No one would be able to see or hear us."

He nodded. I pulled out Razi and cut my hand then hold it out from and speak a old tongue and fast. The barrier of blood is the most powerful barrier of the wolf-demons and only a few can do it. When it was up my hand was still bleeding.

"Rin can you heal Zila?"

He looked at each other but before she could say anything I licked my hand and it healed.

"Its fine. I'm healed see."

I held up hand so they could see it.

"How can you heal a wound just by licking it?"

I smiled at Minato.

"Will there is something in my saliva that heals wounds faster then my healing." Kakashi smiled at me.

"That's so cool you can do that." Kakashi was getting wood while Rin and Minato got the tents up. I was getting the water as I came back there were having trouble with the fire. I made did my fire ball jutsu and the fire got started.

"So what are we going to eat?"

Rin asked Minato. I looked at them.

"Will we could fish if you want?"

She didn't like that. It was a cool night.

"Who wants soup?"

I asked, all of them looked at me.

"We don't have anything to make soup with."

Rin said in a nasty voice. I walked over to my pack-back and pulled out a big pot and some spices and vegetables.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Rin said. I smiled over at her.

"Demons have magic so I can make my bag bigger then what it is."

I pulled out my bow and a arrow.

"I'm going to make my famous soup so just relax and I be back soon. If you don't mind but can you get the water and start to heat it up."

Kakashi got up.

"I do that for you Zila."

I smiled at him. Then I took off my shoes and too off at a run. When I got back to them I had a buck, a duck and a few fish. They looked at me and I put down the duck.

"Wow that's a nice size deer."

Minato said as he come closer to me. I smiled.

"I'm going to need help. If someone wouldn't mind can them degut the fish and duck. Then de scale the fish and pluck the duck."

Minato took the duck and Kakashi took the fish. Rin looked at me.

"If they are doing that then who's going gut the deer?"

She thought I was going to make her do it.

"The deer is mine I don't like anyone touching it. I have my own way for it."

I turned my back on her and started to skin the deer. After that I hung up its pelt next to the fire to dry out. I gutted it and some wolfs came out of the woods every one looked at them.

"Why are they were for?"

I looked over my shoulder. I then smiled as them came closer.

"There are here to eat."

Before they could ask I gave them the guts and some of the meat. I cut the antlers of and put them in my bag. When I got done with the deer and cut up the meat I started to put every thing in and stirred it. It was smelling great even Rin was smiling. I was cleaning the bone of the deer.

"Why are you clean the bones for Zila?"

Rin sat next to me. I didn't looked at her.

"I learned not to wasn't anything from a animal. What you cant use like the guts burn it or give it to some another animal who can use it. Like the wolfs they know I don't use the guts so they come and eat them."

She nodded. Minato was listening to us so was Kakashi.

"What do you use the bones for?"

I looked up at her.

"A lot of thing: needles, spoons, bowls, weapons, and other things."

I pulled my bag to me and pulled out three necklace.

"I make things out of the bones and I want you three to have something I made for my first team. But back home they never put me in a team so I though you three might like to have them."

Kakashi and Minato came over to see the necklace. I give them each a necklace with different color chain but it was more like clothe but stronger.

"Is this a wolf?"

Kakashi said as he took the dark blue one.

"Yes they are but back at my village the first team you are with does something every time you go or come back from a mission."

Minato took the orange one and Rin took the brown one.

"What is your tradition?"

I looked up at him as I took off my headband reveal my own bloodred necklace with a wolf.

"Will I thought about it and after a mission we get something else to put on the necklace but all I have is stuff that goes with the wolf. I didn't think I would with here with humans so-"

I pulled out a small box and opened it so they could see the crescent moons, stars, fangs, wolf paw prints, wolfs heads, and other things but they all were different colors. "Wow you have time to make all of this your self?"

Minato looked at me. I smiled.

"Yes in the being it took me a long time but now it don't take me long."

I looked down.

"I can make other things then stuff that goes with wolf. Just tell me what you guys want and I make them."

Minato put a hand under my chin to make me look up.

"Its fine Zila. It makes us pack of your own little pack."

I smiled and stir the soup.

"The soup is down."

I pulled out bowls and spoons and filled them up and gave them to everyone. By the time we finished eating the fire was out. Rin went to one of the tents to go to bed and Minato went to the other one. Leaving me and Kakashi cleaning up.

"That was great soup Zila."

I smiled at .

"Thank you Kakashi."

When we were done Kakashi sat in a tree and I was laying in his arms his mouth next to my ear.

"Zila there is something that I wanted to tell you."

I looked at him.

"What is it Kakashi?"

He took a deep breath.

"I love you Zila."

This was the first time he ever told me he love me.

"I love you to Kakashi."

I pulled down his mask and kissed him and he kissed me back. It was getting late and he needs his sleep.

"Kakashi its late and we have a mission you need your sleep. We can spend time when we get home."

He nodded and went to the tent. I stand in the tree and fell asleep. The next morn Minato woke us up a hour after the sun came up. I put down the barrier after we eat. We jumped from tree to tree going as fast as we can. I couldn't help my self but the wind in my hair made me stick out my tongue.

Kakashi looked at me and tried not to laugh so did the others. But what made me feel good was that they all were wearing the necklaces I made.

After a few hours we stopped to rest and get some water. I was read to go but they needed more time I was trained to go as long as I can. When they were ready we took off again. A day later we mad it we talked to people but all of them were scared of me. They said they the monsters that look like me but more cat like. So they talked while I sniffed around and then I pick up there scent.

"Damn not them."

All of them looked at me even the villagers were looking at me.

"So you know what it is?"

I looked at them.

"Yes and its not a pretty thing. We are dealing with Panther-demons. Over a thousand years ago they tried to take over our territory. So we drove them to this land but back there was no human life here so they were exiled here. "

I shook my head.

"They are the most vile demons in history. I know I say my pack is bad but while they are really bad. But Panther-demons are always hungry and they age like the wolfs but we are the strongest when we get older but they are strongest when they are young."

One of the villagers laughed.

"How can that be bad if they are lil-"

I cut her off.

"That's why cause they are cute at first look but then they lung at your throats and rip it out. So you think that's not so bad."

They all moved back.

"That not the worst part is they are very hard to kill. There are only two was to kill them but only one person that has hell or angel fire and the other is cutting off there heads. You might thing that's easy but its not its hard to get close to them you have to be very fast."

Minato nodded.

"How any do you think there is?"

I sniffed the air again.

"50 or 150 of them."

His eyes got huge.

"If you can keep every one safe here I can go and hunt them down."

I made to turn but he cart me back the arm.

"I cant sent you there all alone."

I pulled free.

"I dealt with them before-"

I let one of my past scars from them to come up over my face as I talked.

"I can go kill them before the sun sets. That's when they like to hunt Minato."

He nodded.

"And beside sooner they are killed the soon we can get back home."

I knew he was worried about Kushina so was I.

"Be careful Zila my child."

He kissed my head and I took off at a run. A few hours later I came back bloody but ok the hole lot of them were dead and no demon could come and kill another human. Minato and the rest of my team waited for me. I got cleaned up and we headed home.

"You did great Zila."

I smiled.

"If you guys want I can phase and shadow travel back to the village?"

They all nodded. So I phased and they climbed on my back.

"You need to keep breathing or you will get sick. I wont be happy if anyone of you pukes on me."

I took off running into the shadows. We got back to the village with in minutes. They got off me and I phased back as we walked in to the Hokage's office.

"Will I didn't think you will be back so soon."

Minato smiled and told him that we shadow traveled.

"If you can shadow travel then why not do that on your way to the village and then come back?"

I looked at him.

"I would but I have to descend one more time so I could do that. I don't have enough demonic power for that it makes me to weak to use most of my powers. If I use it on the way there I wouldn't be must help in the mission. That's why I saved it on the way back home."

The hokage nodded. Then he looked at Minato.

"Minato I have some thing to tell you. I'm making you the next hokage."

We all looked at Minato.

"That would be a honor 3rd hokage."

The 3rd hokage got up.

"After today you will be the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze."He was right Minato became the 4th Hokage of the Village Hidden In the Leaves...


	10. The Fight

_**Chapter 10: The Fight**_

Its been a week since Minato became Hokage. He was so busy he asked me to watch over Kushina till he came home late at night. Kakashi stayed with me most of the time but he had missions and training so I hardly got to see him.

I wasn't sent out on missions anymore unless they need it fast and clean. Kushina was getting bigger and so was her attitude. But it was just the pain that made her moody and mean. When she gets like that I sing and she calms down for a few hours then I sing again.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Minato came home around midnight.

"Hey dad how was work?"

He looked at me as he sat down. I put down his dinner in front of him and then sat down my self.

"So how is Kushina doing?"

He said between mouth full's. I smiled.

"She doing great and lil moody but she's fine."

I yawned.

"Thank you for looking out for her. But I shouldn't make you do this you have your know life and I bet Kakashi is missing you."

I looked in his eyes did he know. I kept my face curious.

"What are you talking about daddy?"

I love it when I call him daddy.

"I see how he looks at you and you him. The way you two are together and hanging out so much. Your just like me and Kushina when we were younger."

I smiled.

"Ok its true but we just cant stop being what we are. I'm a fighter and protector and I just cant walk away from that."

Yes I would. I would walk away from all that for Kakashi. Minato must have thought that to.

"Yes you would if you found someone you really loved."

I smiled.

"Your right I guess the alpha was wrong to try to make me a weapon."

He ruffled my hair and the scratched behind my wolf ears. That made my tail wage and made me make funny wolf sounds.

"You are so cute when you make those sounds."

I pulled away.

"For you maybe. Ok I like but don't do it when people are around if you don't mind."

He nodded.

"Well you need sleep so go to bed and take it easy."

I nodded and walked to my room I was so tired I didn't bother of undressing. I just flopped face down on my bed and fell asleep. . . .

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning Minato came into my room.

"Zila you have the day off today to do what ever you want. I got all my paper work done so me and Kushina are going to spend some time together."

I nodded and went back to sleep. After a few more hours of sleep I got up and took a shower and got dressed. Minato and Kushina as in the kitchen and she was in one of her moods and Minato looked scared. So I started to sing with out thinking and she calmed down.

"How can you do that?"

I didn't talk till I was done with the song.

"In wolfs there are four types alpha, submissive, dominant and omega. You know what alpha and dominant is right?" He nodded.

"Do you know the other two?"

He shook his head.

"Submissive is the opposite of a dominant and the same goes for omega but they have every thing of a alpha but with out the killing jean. But they keep the piece."

He looked at me.

"So you are a omega?"

I laughed and Kushina looked at me.

"No a omega wont kill if they don't have to. I kill remember?"

He looked puzzled.

"I'm very rarer for my kind. I am a Alpha Omega. Both of the alpha and omega in me."

He nodded.

"So you are a leader and a piece maker?"

I nodded.

"Yep but there is going to be one better at making piece them me and he will be born soon in five months."

I smiled and looked at Kushina. Minato looked at her too.

"She going to give birth to him?"

I looked at him.

"Yes she is."

He had a big ass smile on his face.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I left the house after I eat I didn't know what to do. I ran in to Itachi.

"Oh sorry Itachi did I hurt you?"

He smiled up at me.

"No I'm fine I'm just got out of school. Oh wow your got your headband that's why I don't see you in school."

I smiled.

"Yeah after I saved you. The 3rd Hokage gave me it."

He smiled.

"That's great why haven't I seen you around?"

I smiled.

"I been watching over my mother."

That reminded me.

"How's your mom doing she due soon right?"

He smiled.

"Yep next mouth. I so cant wait for my brother to come."

I walked he home. I guess I was ready for Naruto to be born. Mikoto was bigger then Kushina.

"Oh hello Zila. Its been a while."

I looked at her.

"Sorry I haven't came over in a long time the 4th Hokage got me busy."

She smiled and kissed my head.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After a hour or so I left and walked in to Kakashi half way to his house.

"Oh hey Zila what you are doing here?"

I looked at him.

"What on my days off and cant go see you?"

I was a lil hurt. He smiled at me.

"No you can but I wish you could give me a heads up."

I looked away.

"Minato just told me these morning I was off and I pumped in to Itachi and went to see Mikoto. I can see your busy so I leave your ass alone."

I walked away before he could say anything. I was pissed and sad so my hair was mostly all black but here was some red in there. I sighed and wrapped my black tail around my self and put my ears down.

I sniffed the air and Kakashi was walking behind me I didn't looked back at him. I so didn't want him to follow me so I took off running and he did the same. I made it home and slammed the door and ran to my room crying. As I cried it stared to rain again but this time it was a bad storm out side. I locked my windows and door.

"Zila baby whats wrong?"

It was Kushina at the door.

"Its nothing I'm fine."

I forced out throw my sobs Minato voice came throw the door.

"Please tell us whats wrong?"

I made the door unlock with out getting up. They came in and so did Kakashi I growled at him then phased and went under the bed.

"Kakashi what did you do to make her like this?"

He told them what we said. I stayed under the bed in my wolf form.

"Zila come on out."

If it wasn't Kushina I wouldn't but I came out.

"Wow I never seen her all black like that."

Minato looked at me as more tears ran down my face. Kakashi took a step closer to me and I fluffed out and showed my fangs and growled.

"Zila what ever I did I'm sorry please calm down."

I moved away from him still growling and not looking away. Minato and Kushina looked from me to Kakashi.

"Zila baby girl calm down please."

They don't get it.

"Fine I'm calm."

My fur turned white. They relaxed but I was still hurt.

"No can all of you just leave me alone."

They looked hurt and I was glade they feel hurt. But they left leaving me alone I stayed in my wolf form.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

For the next mouth I stayed in my wolf form I even stopped talking. When there told me Mikoto had her baby I walked over there as a wolf.

"Oh hey Zila come on in."

I wiped my paws and followed Itachi to the baby's room were Mikoto and Fugaku was there with Sasuke.

"Wow Zila you still mad at them?"

I nodded and laid down by Mikoto's feet. They knew I was made and Kushina and Minato cause Kushina has a big mouth. I fur turned black. When I was at home or walking about the village I had to force my self to be calm so they think I'm happy but with the Uchiha's they didn't mind my sadness.

Mikoto put Sasuke down next to me, he looked at me then crawled to me and started to play with my tail. He laughed and I played with him. For some reason I was happy with them so I when my fur turned white and Sasuke's eyes got huge and then he giggled and starts to play with my ears and I licked him.

Kushina and Minato came over later to see lil Sasuke and was surprised to see me having fun with him. I moved away form them as they got closer and Sasuke didn't like that at all he started to cry so I had to move closer to him so he would stop.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I ended up staying with Mikoto and Fugaku for a few weeks. Me and Sasuke were close and he didn't want me to leave he had a fit when I phase back into my human form. He sit in my lap and playing with my tail as I baby sit him and Itachi. Itachi helped me out with Sasuke.

"Zila don't you think you should make up with you mom and dad."

At first I thought he was talking about my demon family but then I remember that Minato and Kushina was my mom and dad.

"Your right I'm not mad that them just Kakashi."

He looked at me. I told him that me and Kakashi got in a fight.

"I don't know why your mad at him he just want a heads up so he can make sure his not busy."

Itachi had a point but he wasn't there Kakashi was hiding something from me...


	11. The Make Up

_**Chapter 11: The Make-Up**_

Its been a few weeks since Kakashi and me had our fight. Maybe they were right, maybe its just me. Kakashi been following me around a lot lately but he tried to hid from me but I could pick up his scent in no time. I went to the river and put my feet in it looking in to the water.

"Come on out Kakashi I know you been following me."

He jumped down from a tree.

"Your still mad at me?"

I couldn't look at him.

"No I'm not and I wasn't mad at you just sad."

He sat next to me and put his hand on top of my hand.

"Why were you sad for?"

I really didn't know how to tell him.

"When I was going to your place that day and we bumped into each other. You said to give you a heads up and I felt like you were hiding something from me or something that you didn't want me to know or see."

He closed his eye and pulled out a small box. At first I thought he was going to ask me to marry him, but he handed it to me. I opened it up and laying in there was a silver choker with a wolf on it and a crescent moon, paw print and a heart but it had words on each side.

On one side it said 'Kakashi's Girl forever' and on the other side 'Kakashi Loves Zila Forever and more' that made me cry but it didn't rain this time.

"Wow thank you Kakashi."

I pulled down his mask and kissed him. I didn't care if anyone was watching us, he puts his arms around me and deepen the kiss. Kakashi put it on me.

"Do you really like it?"

I looked at him.

"I don't like it...I love it. Like I love you."

He smiled as he pulled up his mask. I pulled out my feet so they could dry off some before putting my shoes back on.

"Zila would you like to come back to my place?"

I nodded he helped my up and we took off back to Kakashi home. He made me dinner and then we make love the rest of the night and some in the morning and in the shower.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I went back home and Minato was there so was Kushina. They looked at me as I walking in my ears and tail was down and so was my eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch in the last few weeks."

They looked at me.

"Its fine Zila and your not a bitch. Moody maybe but never a bitch."

I smiled and waged my tail. Kushina say my choker.

"Wow you gave you that choker Zila?"

I blushes a lil.

"Kakashi got it for me."

She smiled then looked at Minato.

"Just think honey you student become your son-in-law."

She giggled I blushed harder and Minato had this look on his face that I couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

"Mom that's a long way away and we might not get married."

I really hope we due but there is a chance we wont.

"Will you don't know Kakashi that good Z."

I looked at Minato.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled.

"I never seen Kakashi liked his with any girl at all. If he keeps this up for a few year then he will make you his wife."

I blushed and looked away as they giggled. From at day on nothing went wrong.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Its been three months and Kushina was due any day now. She talked with Mikoto and asked her did it hurt and one of the elders said.

"Your the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. You can handle a lil bit of pain."

But she was wrong. I was there with them when she was giving birth I was going to put the nine tail in Naruto after he was born. Nether of them question me why Naruto need the nine tails in him.

When he was born and Minato helped me with the seal and then it was done. Naruto was in Minato's arms as I healed Kushina and we headed back to the village with Naruto in his mothers arms. I was tried I didn't sleep in the last week I walked in to a few trees. Then Minato was in front of me.

"Get on I carry you to the village."

I was to tired to fight with him so I got on his back and put my arms about his neck.

"Thanks daddy."

I yawned.

"Anytime baby girl."

We got home in no time or to me it was no time. Minato put me in my bed and I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow but I heard Minato talking to Kushina.

"She does so much for other people she doesn't take care of her self."

"I know my love but we cant tell her so stop."

I said.

"I love you mom and dad thank you for everything you do."

I heard them gasp a lil. I guess they thought I was asleep so did I. I guess its my enter thoughts coming about cause I'm so tired. . .


	12. 7 Years Later and A Surprise

_**Chapter 12: 7 Years Later and A Surprise**_

For the next 7 years every thing was great and Naruto and me were great and Kushina was pregnant again but this time with twins. Itachi and Sasuke was closes to me as while as Naruto. Me and Kakashi has been together for 7 long years but we were just bf and gf.

But he looks older then me I was still 13 and I haven't descended yet but Kakashi didn't care he love me for me. Life was great till one day... It was like any other day I was at home with mom waiting for dad and Naruto to get home. Then one of the Anbu was next to us.

"My lady the Hokage sent me to make sure you get out of here safely."

I jumped up.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked at me.

"Princess there is a man out side the main gate looking for someone but he wont tell us who. We're not letting him in and its pissing him off. He has the same eyes as you."

When he said that I took off running for the door I summon Than and Riza and put strapped them to my thighs as I yelled at the Anbu.

"Make sure she's safe if not you have me to deal with."

He yelled back as the door shut.

"Yes SheWolf."

That's my nickname around the village when they call me that they are scared of me. Good if anything happens to Kushina I'm going to kill someone. I ran as fast as I can to the village my hair turned a dark bloodred. Kakashi was next to me.

"You cant go to the gate its a demon. He wants you I know it."

He was trying to stop me. He tried to grab me but I didn't hold back and floored it and he missed. I pushed passed the ninjas at the gate and I heard Minato's voice.

"Your not welcome here please leave."

The mans voice came out.

"I didn't come here to fight let me pass so I can look for who I can to speak with." I was at my fathers side and the man standing across from me haven't changed from the last time I saw him. Before Minato could do anything like grab me I ran and throw my self in to the mans arms as every ninja gasped. Minato yelled.

"Zila get away from him."

But I didn't listen I looked up at the man and tears ran down my face but my voice was louder then I meant to be.

"Brother what are you doing here? So fair from the pack what happened?" Every one was saying.

"Brother?"

"That's her brother?"

Minato come up behind me so did Kakashi.

"Zila this man is your brother but I thought you had a twin?"

I looked at him.

"I told you he descended before me. His the only one that didn't hate or try to kill me."

Rafe ruffled up my hair.

"Yep my older sis is great but she was to different for the pack. But she is nice, funny, smart and great."

Kakashi didn't like that. I looked at every one.

"His not going to hurt anyone."

Minato nodded.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We went to Minato's office Kakashi was there to.

"Zila Fathers dead and Mother is dieing. I'm going to be come alpha unless you want it?"

I looked at him.

"Hell no I don't want it. So who killed Father. I wish it was me."

Rafe smiled.

"He was going to sent the warriors over here to kill every one and to take you home. I couldn't let him do that to you so I killed him I know you wanted to but if he came here and killed someone you loved that would be the end of the world."

Minato looked at him.

"What do you mean but that last part?"

Rafe looked at him. Then at me.

"She must not really remember that day. Will 12 years ago she was so pissed off about something and this purple energy came out and her angels fire was mixed in with it she was turning in to a will I really don't know what to call it. Its was a mix of a wolf and human not like her self with the ears and tail like now. She was a wolf but on its hind legs but its shape was human. Our people have story's about a powerful creature called a werewolf I think. That energy was so powerful that it could have destroy the world."

I looked at him and leaned on Kakashi and he put his arms around me.

"I don't remember that at all."

Rafe looked at me.

"That's not the point right now sis with out dad to keep mom alive she is going to die in a few days and the other packs is going to come and start a war. That's why I came to ask for you help sister you are what they fear more than anything and if you can stop them then we might for once have piece."

I took a breathe but Minato said.

"What do you mean buy 'with out your father your mother is going to die'?"

Rafe looked at him.

"If we mate with a human or a half demon they stay alive as long as there demon mate is alive. They share the demons immortal life with there mate."

Minato looked at me.

"That's will that's I don't know what to say to that. But how long will she be gone?"

I looked Rafe.

"I really don't know sir but I really need her if they take us down then you and every human will be killed and there wont be any hope. Zila could take out most of them but if she doesn't descend soon then she will be killed in a few days of the attack."

Minato didn't like that.

"Ok but she has to stay in touch at lest?"

I nodded.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I stayed good bye to every one but me and Kakashi had sex before I left.

"Zila I will wait for you to come back. I have something for you."

He pulled out a box and then kneel down.

"Will you marry me Zila?"

I had tears running down my face.

"Yes Kakashi I will."

We kissed.

"But what if it takes a few years for me to come home?"

Me looked at me.

"Then I will wait for you."

I kissed him and then I took off Riza.

"I want you to take Riza I cant be away from her more then a few year. As long as you have this I will all ways come back to you."

He took her and smiled. Then he walked to me to the gate were Rafe was waiting for me. Minato and Kushina and Naruto was there so was Itachi and Sasuke I walked over to Minato and handed him my headband.

"Keep it safe dad so when I come back it will be in one piece."

He hugged me so did Kushina.

"Love you mom take care of dad and the kids."

I move to Naruto.

"I made you something lil brother."

I handed him one of the necklace like dads and mine.

"When you wear this I hope it reminds you of me."

I hugged him and kissed his head. I walked over to Itachi and Sasuke then did the same thing I did to Naruto. Then me and Rafe left the village and phased on the run then wrapped both of our tails together and ran in to the shadows we made back home in a few minutes.I stayed out of the palace till my mother died. Kate came up and she was pregnant.

"Hey Kate who's the father?"

She looked at me.

"Your brother didn't tell you?"

I looked at her.

"Tell me what?"

She giggled.

"He's going to get a father soon."

I smiled and hugged her.

"That's great."

She went in side no one else was aloud to go in. What I didn't know that I wouldn't see my other family for five years...


	13. Five Years Past Since I Been Home

_**Chapter 13: Five Years Past Since I Been Home**_

Its been five years since I left the village with Rafe. Now I'm on my way back but first I have to fined the 20 demons who flee form me. The ship just made port and I got off and sniffed the air. There were just here and here are heading for my home so I ran throw the shadows to cut them off.

It was dark out so as I came out of the shadows to sniff the air no one could see me but I was to late. They were just here so I followed there scent to Minato estate then the Uchiha's and finally Kakashi place.

But after Kakashi's there scent is gone so I just walk throw the shadows listening to the people as I pass them. Then Kakashi's voice came out clearer then every ones I stopped in the shadows of the place he was at. But he wanted alone he had a girl with him. At first it was Rin but it wasn't her.

"So Anko what do you think of the chunin exams?"

So its that time of the year. The girl called Anko said.

"This year is going to be good. I never thought that Naruto would be so bold." Kakashi nodded. They left and I followed but it turn out that they were on a date so I left heart broken. How could he have done this to me.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I found them five days later in the Forest of Death. They came out me like wolfs on a carcass I managed to get away wounded and bleeding. I came to a skidded stop in front of a building but as I turned to run again a foot hint my chest so hard I went flying in to the main door of it.

It busted open as I went flying I didnt a back flip landed and sank my sharp nails in to the stone to stop my self. Leaving deep marks in the stone and a bloody mark. My hair was so dark form my own blood and it was a dark bloodred in the begging it looked black.

"Are you going to give up Bitch or should be just kill you and finish off the village?"

My eyes turned a dark purple as I looked at them throw my hair and said in a soft voice (my voice became sexy when I descend to the 3rd stage so now I'm 19).

"As long as I'm alive I wont let you kill anyone else Neko."

Neko laughed.

"Wow the mighty She-Demon is so scary."

I took off my chain around my waist and in a blink of a eye had it around his neck. "You should all be scared of me. Unlike you guys I'm more better and Killing my enemies then you."

With that I pulled the chain ripping off his head blood going every were. Three down and 17 more to go they all looked at me.

"Are you going to run away like the pussy you are?"

I tilted my head to one side. Oh man that pissed them all and then they came out me slashing at me with there swords

. I ducked and dodged them and then I pulled out Than and hit him against the ground making him in too my scythe and I started to cut them in to pieces. Blood went flying and so did body parts.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I was down I stood there with my face up towards the ceiling coved in blood then every thing was clean no body's nor blood just me clean with my dark hair that started to turn snow white once again. I didnt know anyone was here till I hear a voice say.

"Zila is that you?"

I slowly turned to the man who spoke my name. It was Minato he was a few feet away form me every one else was up above us. I put Than up.

"How did you know its me?"

I said with out moving my lips much.

"Your the own one I know that has that black fire."

True but I didnt that so fast I didnt know he saw. I took a knee in front of him. "Sorry it took me so long to return."

He moved closer.

"My daughter don't have to knee in front of me."

I didnt know what came over me I lunged my self into his arms.

"I missed you and mom so much daddy."

He smiled into my hair.

"All that matters is that you came home."

I looked up at him as my eyes turned back to sky-blue and wolf like. I looked around us to see everyone staring at us I pulled away but he held me there.

Then he pulled out a white headband and gave it to me. I put in on (around my neck) I was home.

"Would you like to stay and watch the matches?"

I nodded and we both jumped up to his spot so we could watch the matches. I had my bag with me I really wanted to change. I been so busy with the war I wore clothes I didnt like.

"I'm going to change be back soon."

Minato nodded. I walked by a lot of the ninjas I knew like: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gei. As a passed Kakashi I didnt look at him but I knew he want to said something to me.

I went down the steps and in to the girls bathroom. I put on my skirt and tank top the my boots but as I came out I let my true self come out (meaning My ears and tail) as I walked back up the steps the other people from different villages stared at me and so did the one from the village who never saw me. Itachi stepped in front of me and gave me a big hug.

"Welcome home Zila."

I hugged him back as Sasuke come up to us.

"Itachi who is she?"

He didnt remember me so I put my tail in his face.

"Wait a minute are you the one that use to let me play with your tail?"

I smiled at me.

"Yes Sasuke and you have the neckless on that I gave you five years ago."

He put a hand on the neckless and the girl gave me ugly looks.

"So Itachi how have you been?"

He told me every thing I missed and other stuff.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After talking to Itachi I walked back to Minato but Kakashi step out to say something I just walked around him with my tail wrapped around me. I stayed on the bar watching the hyugas fight the female was being bet bad.

But before he could kill her the sensi stopped him Kurenai must have been her sensi but she looked up at me after checking her out.

"Zila please come here."

I jumped down next to here and checked her out she.

"She is in very bad shape."

Be for the medical ninja came.

"Every one stand back now."

The all moved as I put my hands over her and they glowed a bright gold making my hair fly up. I healed her up and she was going to be fine.

"She going to need a lot of rest."

Then I turned to the male who did this to her. I walked over to him my hair turning bloodred again no one tried to stop me he looked at me like he was better them every one.

With out warring I moved so fast I had him hit the wall with so much forces that it creaked every one was quite. He didn't try to get away and I said in a low voice so no one but him could hear me.

"You thing your better then her? Your not you maybe stronger then her but she is a much better person then you and you will get your ass kicked next mouth and I so cant wait. If you try to kill her again I will rip your soul out of your body Neji."

I throw him like he was a rag doll. I jumped back up next to Minato and my hair took longer to turn back to white.

"I'm glade you didn't kill him."

I looked at Minato.

"I wasn't going to kill him but if he try's to kill her again I will."

He pulled my tail playfully.

"I know you will."

He smiled.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When it was over Minato looked at me.

"Your mother will be happy to see you."

Naruto looked at me as he came up to me.

"I don't like you."

Then walked off. Minato looked at me.

"His mad cause you never came home."

I nodded. I left and made it home before Minato or Naruto I opened the door and Kushina's voice came from the kitchen.

"Minato Naruto is that you?"

I smiled and said.

"No mom its me Zila."

All I heard was a scream and then someone running at me with red hair and then pulling me into a bone crushing hug and she cried. She was still crying with Naruto and Minato came home and I looked at Minato and mouthed.

_'Help me!' _

He walked over and pulled mom off me. Naruto walked by with out looking at me then a knock came from the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Zila."

It was Kakashi I looked at him and said with hate and sadness in my voice.

"What do you want Kakashi."

He looked at me.

"Whats wrong with you this time."

Mom and dad was looking at us.

"Zila I will wait for you."

Was all I said in his face. His eye got big.

"Oh Anko I don't know about this I still love Zila."

I growled at him.

"I don't believe you meant that Kakashi. I cant believe I thought you would wait. Guess a piece of ass is all that you wanted you never cared about me."

Naruto came up to me yelling.

"YOU CANT TALK TO MY SENSI LIKE THAT ZILA."

I looked at him.

"I can talk to him how every I want. He didn't ask you to marry him."

I walked away going to my room and stopped and took of the ring he gave me and put it on the ground. Kushina said.

"He asked you to marry him?"

I nodded.

"Before I left. When I came back we were going to get married but I guess that well never happen. His with Anko now."

I slammed my door. The twins were in my room the looked at me.

"Hi there I'm Yuki and this is Kyo."

I smiled at them.

"I'm Zila its nice to meet you two."

There eyes got big.

"We have a sister how has the same name. We never meant her she left before we were born."

I sat on the floor.

"I'm your sister. I just got home."

They ran to me and hugged me. Then the left me alone so I could think. Kakashi was at my window I looked at him.

"Zila please let me in."

I laid down on the bed and gave him my back. He kept on asking me to let him in I just put the pillow over my head. Then after a while I unlocked the window. He came in.

"Anko followed me and I never like her. You stopped writing to me."

I sat up and looked at him.

"I was at war alone no help at all. I couldn't write very day."

He took a step closer.

"Please give my a chance Zila babe."

He had the ring out and he was still wearing the neckless I gave him 12 years ago. I signed.

"Fine I give you one more chance Kakashi. But that's it if you fuck it up then its over for good!"

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

He laid next to me with his arms around my. I so missed this. Naruto can in my room.

"Zila my mom said its time for-"

He was looking at me then at Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensi why are you in her bad with your arms around her?"

Kakashi snuggled closer to me.

"I'm snuggling with my future wife Naruto so leave us alone please."

I smiled.

"Tell mom I'm not hungry."

Naruto left and I rolled over and pulled down his mask he was still hot after all this years. He pressed his lips against mine and I knew he wouldn't leave me for some tramp...


	14. What Are You Doing Here

_**Chapter 14: What Are You Doing Here**_

Kakashi left when the sun went down and I fell asleep. I had a nightmare and I woke up screaming Minato came running in. I was dripping with sweat as Kushina came in behind him.

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

I couldn't get his face out of my mind.

"Something bad is going to happen next mouth."

Minato looked at me and I couldn't looked at me. Minato laying there dead was burned in to my mind.

"It has to do with me isn't it?"

I nodded. Kushina gasp and Naruto was by the door listening to us.

"Whats going to happen?"

I looked at her.

"If he go or doesn't someone is going to die no matter what."

I pulled my knees then put my head on it.

"What do you mean Zila."

Minato looked at me I could feel his gaze.

"If I didnt save you from Madara then the 3rd Hokage would have been the one that died. If you go to the Chunin exam something is going to happen and you will die. I messed up the future so bad now that nothing is going right."

I started to cry again. Minato put a hand on my head.

"No you just did what you think that was right. And anyway I'm going on a mission that day so the 3rd Hokage is going to take my place."

I looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?"

He smiled at me

"I'm going to go looking for someone and I don't know how long that will take so you and Naruto has to talk care of the family and village when I'm gone."

I nodded . Then they left and a lil while later Naruto came in.

"What were you talking about?"

I patted the bed so he can sit down. He sat down looked at me.

"I can see the future. When I came to the land of fire I meant your father and told him want this man was going to do. But I couldn't let him do that so I killed him and came here. You know your friend Sasuke?"

He nodded.

"If it wasn't for me his whole family would have been killed and he would leave the village then come back and kill everyone."

His eyes got big. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I didnt know you did so much for me and the family."

I hugged him and cried a lil.

"Its ok Naruto."

I let go and he left my room.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I got up and went to the kitchen were every one was eating. "Wow Zila you look bad."

I looked at Kushina.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

Minato smiled and kissed everyone.

"Well I'm off to work."

Then he left, then Naruto got up.

"Will I got to get going Kakashi sensi said his going to help me and Sasuke for next month."

I smiled.

"If you guys want I can bright some lunch's over later?"

Naruto smiled at me.

"Yeah that would sound good."

He took off. I helped Kushina clean the house and look after the twins. Then I started to make boxed lunch's for Naruto and everyone. I carried the basket with tail as I followed Naruto's scent to the training grounds I stayed in the shadows as I watched them training.

I girl with pink hair as sitting near by watching them, Itachi was helping out to. When the took a break to rest some I walked out.

"That's good Naruto and Sasuke."

They looked at me. Naruto saw that my hands were empty.

"You didnt bring lunch?"

I giggled as my tail moved to the side so he could see the basket. Kakashi smiled at me as I got closer I gave them a box but the pink head girl was walking away so I ran up to her.

"Wait were are you going?"

She smiled.

"Will I just came to watch and I didnt tell Naruto I was coming."

I smiled back.

"I brought a lot so come on over and eat with us umm sorry but whats your name?"

As we walked back to the boys.

"My name is Sakura and yours is?"

I smiled.

"I'm Zila its nice to meet you Sakura."

I gave her a box and picked one up for my self.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

. We stuffed our self's with the lunch I make them.

"Wow Zila that was great."

Kakashi said then kisses my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Kakashi."

He put his arms around me.

"I missed your cooking babe."

I blushed when he called me 'babe' Sakura's eyes got big. But I heard something come out of the shadows I pulled Riza from Kakashi's thigh and throwing it at a the tree so hard that the tree cracked some.

"Who's there? Show your self now!"

I pulled out Than and hit him on the ground making him in to my scythe. The a boy around Naruto's age but will shoulder length hair snow white but electric blue eyes with ears and tail of the wolf.

I walked over to the tree and pulled out Riza.

"Neko how did you get here?"

He looked up at me.

"Aunty Zila I came throw the shadows like you can."

That took me by surprise.

"You have shadow powers?"

He nodded.

"Mom and dad don't know what to do with me they don't know how to train me. So I ran to you."

I looked at Kakashi but they all look shocked.

"Do they know were you are at right?"

He looked down. No they don't.

"Max come here."

Max came out of the shadows.

"My my lady you called."

I smiled at him.

"Go home and tell Rife and Kate that Neko is here with me and is going to stay with me till he it trained up."

He nodded then left.

"Come with me so you can meet my mate and his team and some family."

Neko walked behind me as I walked back to them.

"Every one this is my Nephew Neko. Neko this is my mate Kakashi, my brother Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, and Sakura."

I pointed to each of them. Neko smiled as Sakura making her blush.

"Its really nice so meet you guys."

He said in a slow voice. Shy boy just like his ma Kakashi smiled.

"He looked just like you but not the eyes."

We both smiled.

"I know but he has his mothers eyes."

Neko stared to blush. I handed him a box lunch.

"Eat up cause your training starts after you eat."

He looked at me as the rest got up and started there training.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was dark when we got back to home Naruto opened the door.

"Mom I have something to ask you?"

She came out and looked at the boy then me.

"You had at kid?"

Me and Neko looked at each other and laughed.

"No this is my Nephew Neko he takes more after me so I'm going to be training him. I'm going to move out soon so we can have our place to train and stuff."

Mom looked sad.

"Do worry we going to still be in the village and we come and see you and dad often."

She smiled and hugged us. We were having dinner when dad came home. He stopped when he saw Neko sitting beside me .

"You have a kid?"

I giggled.

"Mom said the same thing. No his not mine his my brothers son. He take after me and I'm the only one that can train him."

He nodded. Mom told him that I'm going to be moving out but still going to be in the village and we are going to come over a lot. After dinner Neko followed me to my room and took a shower after me then crawled in next to me just like when he was younger.

"Night aunt Zila."

"Night Neko and you can call me Zila ok."

He nodded and snuggled up against me wrapping his tail around me.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day I found a estate on the other side of the village we moved in. Kakashi showed up.

"Do you need any help?"

I smiled at him and pulled down his mask to kiss him.

"No were done but when are you going to move in to?"

His eye got big and I smiled.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes your my mate and I want you to live with me."

He kissed me again and pulled up his mask. We helped Kakashi pack up and move all of this thing to the estate. Neko was happy to have his own room and to be living with us.

It felt like he was our son even Kakashi though so. Me and Kakashi shared a room and Neko's room was on the other side of the house so we could make loud sounds and he wouldn't hear us. Kakashi like that so that night we make love like we never did before, we did it all night long and most of the morning.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

With in the week we had the wedding I made my own dress Minato walked me down the aisle. Kushina cried as I walked passed her Kakashi beamed as he took my hand.

We said are 'I do's' and it was done the party after the wedding was great. Kakashi carried me home Neko was staying the night with Naruto so we had the house to are self's. He helped me out of my dress.

"Kakashi now that your my mate for life there is something that I want to talk about with you?"

He nodded. I sat on his lap.

"Will do you remember what I said that when we mate if are mate is human or half demon that we can share are immortality with you and sometime if you know how to do it make them like you."

He nodded.

"What I'm asking you if you want to be like me with immortality so I wont lose you to any human?"

I looked away.

"Yes Zila I would just for you I don't want to lose you to."

I smiled and pulled out his mask then kissed him giving him half of my demonic power so he can become a wolf-demon like me. When I was done he nipped my neck and his hands took off my clothes.

I did the same with him I just love how he looks naked. He rolled so that he was on top of me I could feel his cock rubbing against my pussy. His mouth was on mine as he pushed him self into me.

As he thrust harder into me my arms were around him. Pulling him closer to my body and I sucked on his neck. Moaning and groaning with pleasure the sex got hotter. We had sex for two whole days . . .


	15. I Can't Believe It

_**Chapter 15: I Cant Believe That**_

Kakashi couldn't take much more time off. He needed to help Naruto and Sasuke before the next stage so I went along with him. I made lunches and snacks for every one even the ones who came to watch them.

Neko and I train he might be shy around others but he gets mad real easy like I use to be. But when his hair turns a bloodred like mine he phases to his wolf and he was the size of a grizzle. I didnt know about that till today.

I was trying to see if he could bend the shadows into a blade. He could do it but he wasn't clearing his mine and he was letting his wolf take him over. Then he phased. "Every get up in the trees now!"

I yelled at every one as I ran and phased in mid jump. Neko was a dominant wolf so I had a fight on my hands. We lunged at each other at the same time I was more stronger them him. I had him pinned down with my fangs at his throat his wolf had no choose but to given in. Then he phased back so did I.

"Neko you need to learn to control your wolf if not he will take over you."

I held out my hand to help him up. He looked at me.

"Sorry Zila but I don't know who to control him."

I smiled

"I guess we can put off the training for a while so you can learn how to train him."

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

. So we started on learning how to control the wolf in us. Kakashi and them watch us as they ate there lunch.

"Your not going to eat till you get the hang of this Neko."

I know that starving a wolf is a bad thing but its the only way they learn. His wolf didnt like me he was fighting me the whole time.

But at the end of the day he learned how to control his wolf. I took every one out for ramen all they can eat. I knew I can eat a lot but I ate twice has I eat. Kakashi noticed it two but he didnt really say much about it.

We walked home and Neko was tired and sleepy so Kakashi had to carry him. We put him in his bed then we walked to our room.

"Zila how are you feeling?"

I looked over at him.

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

He walked over to me and puts his arms around me.

"You ate twice more then you normally do love."

I turned around and he didnt have a shirt on so I pulled his face closer to mine. Our lips met Kakashi's hand pulling me closer to his body.

I jump up in his arms kissing his lips as he laid me down on the bed pulling off my clothes. I laid on the bed naked while Kakashi took off his pants then lay on top of me kissing me and then sliding his cock into me. It felt great I don't think I would ever get tired of having sex with him. . .

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After a few hours of sex I feel asleep on Kakashi chest with his arms around me and with a smile on his face. We slept for a few hours then it was time for him to get up for training.

I laid on my stomach watching Kakashi walk naked to our bathroom. I couldn't help but to giggle at him, Kakashi turned and looked at me "Whats so funny my love?" I looked at him.

"Oh nothing I just love to watch you walk around with no clothes on love."

He walked back over to me I got on my hands and knees so we could kiss. He picked me up and took me to the bathroom to take a shower and more sex.

I dried Kakashi's hair then brushed it and put on his headband "I love you Kakashi." Then kissed his lips over this mask. Kakashi smiled.

"I love you to Zila."

He hugged me pulled down his mask to kiss me then left. Neko was up so I made him breakfast. Neko looked beat.

"You can have the day off to rest Neko."

He looked up at me.

"Why Zila?"

I smiled at him.

"Neko your body needs to rest and I really don't feel good today."

The smell of the food was making me sick in my stomach. Neko nodded as he dug in to his food. After he eat he got up.

"I'm going to go and watch uncle Kakashi help Naruto and Sasuke out."

I smiled.

"When you get dressed come back to the kitchen to take the lunch's to them ok Neko?"

He nodded as I got done with making the lunch's and started to put them in the boxes.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Neko left with the lunch's as I started to clean and to the laundry. Then there was a pain in my stomach and I felt sick so I ran to the nears bathroom. I make it to the toilet to vomit. I had to flush a few time before I was done.

I brushed my fangs and then went on with my day. I felt better but just before the boys got home I vomited just as they got home. I was done and brushing my fang again with Kakashi came in to the bathroom I was in.

"What's wrong baby Neko said you were puking?"

That boy has a big mouth. I looked over at Kakashi.

"I'm fine its just a bug. I hope I didnt give it to you."

Kakashi smiled the pulled down his mask to kiss my forehead. We walked to the kitchen so they could eat something and I drank some water. After dinner we went to bed Kakashi slept in his boxers, he snuggled up against me and put his tail around me. It was gray like his hair I smiled and tugged his tail softly.

"You been practicing that's good. Sorry I haven't been helping you with it."

I felt bad not helping my mate with his new change. Kakashi just smiled.

"Its fine my love. I just watched you with the things you do."

I rolled over to kisses his chest and he kissed the top of my head. His ears were cute I laid my tail on top of his. He twisted his tail around mine making me smile.

"I love you Kakashi."

He smiled.

"I love you to my Zila."

I love it when he claims me like that.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

. The last weeks before the last stage of the chunin exams and for some reason I was sick. But the last few days I was ok I was looking after Yuki and Kyo while mom and dad was off on a mission. So on the day of the chunin exams I took the twins to it so they could watch Naruto.

Yuki took after mother with her red with some yellow in her hair and blue eyes but Yuki kept her hair shorter then moms. Kyo did to but his hair was more yellow with some red in it but his eyes were a lil bet lighter then the family but you couldn't really tell.

We sat in the middle next to Ino and Choji, Sakura was at the front. I kept my eyes opened for anything that would bad I called Max and Rachel to stay near so if anything happens to the twins I couldn't live with my self I felt something lick my leg and knew Max was there.

Everything was going good till Sasuke and a boy named Gaara from the sand. I could smell the demon in him he was like Naruto a Jinchuriki. When Sasuke hit Gaara and he started to scream I knew something was about to go down.

I put my arms around the twins they looked at me I pulled them closer so I could talk to them.

"If something happens and two wolfs comes to you go with them so you can be safe. If anything happens to you two I wouldn't be about to live with my self. If I know you two are safe with them I can make sure every one here I can help with out worrying about you two do you understand."

They both nodded.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

And soon enough this turned to shit some one did a Gen jutsu to everyone but Sakura block it for her and I did the same for the twins then Max and Rachel took them. One of the enemy was going after Sakura but Kakashi saved her.

I didnt pay much mind to what there were doing I was help out the other Ninjas with the enemy. But then the Village was under attack so I went to help there was a huge three headed snake so I past a lady and wolf I phased as I jumped at the snake.

I hit it out of the Village then I took on my full size as big as the nine tails but a lil bet bigger. Neko helped out and he called upon the shadow wolfs to help out good thinking to. I took care of the snake, taking it away form the village.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When every thing was over I was beat up but I made it back in time to see someone in white flying away. I jumped up in the air so high that the ground was fair beneath me. I slowed down time as I called upon the darkness of the shadows and my hells fire in to a giant ball of death.

It was draining me for my energy and then cast it at them as I wouldn't miss. It hit them and turned them into ash I didnt have the strength to go back down with easy so I fall a 300 feet down.

I was getting closer to the ground waiting for the ground but then some one caught me. I looked up to see Kakashi holding me.

"Are you ok Zila?"

His voice was worried. I manage a smile.

"Yes I'm fine. I just used up all of my energy I'm so tired."

Then I blacked out.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I woke up a few days later in the hospital. Neko was there but in his wolf from he was asleep. Kakashi was in a chair beside me holding my hand asleep. I kissed his head but then I had a very bad pain in my stomach and I pulled my hand out of Kakashi and jumped over Neko to the bathroom.

As I jumped over Neko Kakashi's head popped up and followed me to the bathroom holding my hair as I puked up everything in my stomach. Neko whined at the door looking at me then at Kakashi worried about me. When I was done I brushed my fangs then got back into bed as the doctor came in.

"Oh good Mrs. Hatake your up I have some good news for you and your husband."

Me and Kakashi looked at each other. I said in a dried voice.

"What is it doc?"

I was holding Kakashi's hand I was shaking so bad. I think I knew what he was going to say.

"Will you two are going to be parents."

I cant believe it. Kakashi was in shock so was I but then Kakashi said.

"What are you saying? She's pregnant?"

The doc nodded.

"She's a few months pregnant."

Then he left. Kakashi looked at me.

"You haven't been home for a month or so. How can you be a few months pregnant?"

Neko phased back.

"We have a different pregnancy then humans."

He didnt believe me.

"Uncle Kakashi its true. The female are only pregnant for 63 days so its a few mouths in a short time."

Kakashi looked at him.

"Its true I never slept with another male in my life. Unless you count me being rape with I was younger."

Just the thought of that made me cry. Kakashi put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Zila I didnt mean make you cry or think about the past."

I looked up at him and pulled down his mask and kissed him...We are going to have kids I cant believe it but we are so happy...


	16. The Next 63 Days

_**Chapter 16: The Next 63 Days**_

After a day or so of me waking up Kakashi took me home. I was knocked out when they had the funeral for the 3rd Hokage. Minato and Kushina made it back with Lady Tsunade who would be the next Hokage.

Minato was ready to go back on missions with Kushina and for other reasons. Kakashi was able to say with me for the next few days till the baby's come. Lady Tsunade was great with Medical Jutsu and I thought Kushina was bad when she was mad. No Tsunade was ten time worst.

Neko helped out a lot Kakashi didnt want to leave me more then five minutes at a time. I stared to get big Kakashi had to help me up from the bed when every I had to go to the bathroom or when ever I had to get up and walk.

Tsunade came over to make sure I was doing ok. She couldn't tell how many baby's I was going to have but I knew.

"We are going to have triplets."

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at me.

"How do you know that Zila?"

Tsunade said Kakashi looked at me as while.

"Well my kind have twins so they get bigger then someone who has one. I'm a lot bigger then someone with twin pups."

I gasp they were kicking again at the same time.

"Whats wrong!"

Both of them said at the same time.

"They are kicking again at the same time. Come over and feel!"

They put they hands on my huge stomach and smiled as they kicked.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We did know the sex of them and I really didnt want to know till they are born. As the days went by the more I got tired and weak. Kakashi took me to the hospital in my last week.

"I love you Zila."

Kakashi was holding my hand to his lips.

"I love you to Kakashi."

I said in a weak voice. Mom and dad came in.

"How are you Zila?"

Mom said as she sat next to me.

"I'm fine mom."

I smiled. I closed my eyes but then I felt some wet I opened my eyes and sat up fast making the last of the color drain from my face.

" I think my water broke or I just pee the bed!"

Dad ran to get the doctor.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I was screaming in pain Kakashi was holding my hand as I pushed for the last time. The last one was out and I was still bleeding.

"She is still bleeding something is wrong!"

Kakashi looked down at me with tears in his eyes. Tsunade was trying every thing to stop it Neko busted in and every one looked at him.

He rushed over to me and put a few berries in my mouth and helped me chew it and I swallowed. It took some time for it to work, my body started to heal.

"Thanks Neko but how did you get them?"

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at him.

"I ran home and got some. I knew something was going to happen."

Tsunade looked at him.

"What did he give you?"

I smiled weakly .

"Blood berry's from my home. It helps female demons heal after giving birth. One should have healed a demon but with having three my body couldn't heal fast enough."

I sat up in bed and looked at Kakashi.

"Your a father my love."

He smiled at me as Tsunade brought me my sons. We had three boys.

"What are we going to name them?"

Kakashi looked at me.

"I had a few names but-"

I shrugged.

"You can name them Zila."

Kakashi was just happy that we are all safe.

"Will the oldest is going to be name Trunks the second is going to be Zero and the youngest is going to be Kakashi Jr.."

Kakashi nodded and kissed me.

"That sounds good to me love."


	17. My New Family

_**Chapter 17: My New Family**_

Its been a few weeks since I gave birth. Kakashi helped me home, we walked into the house. Neko was in the baby's room watching over them. I was still weak from giving birth to my three sons. Kakashi was worried about me I could smell it in the air. I kissed his lips over his mask to let him know I was ok.

"Kakashi I'm fine you don't have to keep on worrying about me."

He looked at me. I gave a weak smile up at him.

"Are you sure Zila?"

I nodded. He sat me down at the kitchen table and then started to make us something to eat. Neko walked in gave me a kiss on the top of my head. Then he sat down across from me.

I closed my eyes and put my head on my arms. My body was still healing but it was hurting. The food smelled good it made my tummy growl. Kakashi laughed softly so was Neko I looked up at them and shook my head.

"You two its not that funny you know?"

I guess I had pain in my voice. Cause they both stop laughing and looked at me. "Why are you to looking at me like that?"

Kakashi walked back over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

I looked back into his eye.

"I'm in a lil bit a pain. But its not that bad."

Neko and Kakashi looked at each other then Neko said.

"She's not lying I could smell it if she was. Guess she doesn't know that her voice gave her away."

True I guess but still.

"I'm in pain and sometimes when I breathe or talk it hurt a lil but I will be fine. All I need is some food and a lot of rest."

I smiled and Kakashi went back to cooking.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After I had my fill I went and laid down. Neko was going to go home for a while to let me rest and to tell his father that I had three pups. After he ate he left. So it was just Kakashi and me (beside the baby's).

We laid down on our bed for a while. When Kakashi brought the pups home his been up most of the nights. I felt so bad that he and Neko had to go throw. By tomorrow I should be able to help out.

I slowly rolled over and Kakashi had he's eye closed. I moved closer to him and kissed his lips throw his mask. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You should be resting my love and not kissing me."

I giggled.

"I cant help it Kakashi. You looks to cute while you sleep I just couldn't help my self. I wont kiss you again for the rest of the night."

I started to roll back over but his arms wrapped around me but be for that he pulled down his mask. He lips pressed against mine. He's lips was soft as he kissed me and I kissed him back.

He was about to deepen our kiss but then the boys started to cry. I was about to get up to go feed them but Kakashi stopped me.

"I go and feed them while you rest."

I nodded and curled up. I could hear Kakashi moving around and the pups whining for food. I got up and walked to there room. Kakashi wasn't in there yet so I walked over to there crib and started to sing a song for them.

They started to stop crying when Kakashi came back to there room with there bottles.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

I smiled at him.

"When ever do I ever listen my love? And I haven't seen them since I gave birth to them."

He kissed me and then nodded.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day I was feeling great. Kakashi was out old so I got up with out waking him up. I went to the kitchen and got the pups there bottles and then went to go feed them. I couldn't help my self but to smile.

I was a mother and I wasn't going to be like my mother. Who hated me and tried to kill me. Kakashi was the only one I would ever love more then my own life. I hope I'll be a good mother for them.

I know Kakashi is going to be a great father. Look at his team Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He's good with kids and he's strong and smart. But me that a different story, I'm a killer. I said to my self and I don't know if I'm going to be what they need in a mother.

I was looking down at my kids when Kakashi walked in to there room. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that he scared me when he wrapped his arms around me making me jump.

"Sorry love I didnt mean to scare you."

I looked up at him.

"Its ok my love I was just thinking about stuff."

Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed me, I kissed him back.

"Mmm I love it when you kiss me Kakashi."

He smiled.

"How are you feeling? You shouldn't be up and walking around?"

I laughed softly.

"Kakashi I'm fine. If I wasn't I still be in bed. I'm not like the other girls who need to wait a few week or months to heal. I'm a warrior and a warrior needs to heal fast for anything that might happen. Now that I have kids and you I need to be ready to fight and protected you guys and the village."

I took a deep breath.

"You might not understand I have a reason to live now. I don't want to lose you and our kids-"

I had tears in my eyes now.

"all my life I had nothing to live for. But now that I do have a new family that I love with all my heart. I would do anything to make sure that my family and home stays safe. My old family made me want to kill them. What I been throw with them was hell the only one that I didnt hate was my brother but I had to stay away from him so he wouldn't be like me. He had a chance for a better life.

"But that day when you saved my life. You changed my world and you, Minato, Kushina and every one else here is the family I all was wanted. Now that I have it I don't want to lose it. And I will do anything to keep you all safe."

Kakashi arms pulled me closer to him. He didnt say anything at first but then.

"I know some what you want cause that's what I want to. With you and the kids I want to make sure you all are safe. I love you so much Zila I would do anything for you." I turned around and kissed him hard. He kissed me back as hard then he picked me up and took me to our room.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The days that went by was great I saw mom and dad and the family. Itachi and Sasuke came over to see the kids and to talk and hang out. But the happiness wouldn't last long.

Kakashi and I had to go back on missions so mom and dad looked after the kids for us. I went with Kakashi on mostly all of his missions but there are some that we were separated on them. Every time I went out of the village I felt a demonic power that was slowly coming into the land of Fire.

Sooner or later something bad is going to come. When that comes I'm going to have a fight of my life. At the time I didnt know what I might lose my life to save my home.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I was sent out to a village for some rogue ninjas. I was tired from my mission. I was walking throw the main gate when Itachi came running up to me breathing hard. "Zila your finally home come with me now!"

He took off running the same away he came. I took off after him thinking that something bad happen. He took me to the Uchiha Estate and took me to his house. The first thing that came to my mind that someone was dead.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I ran into the kitchen every one jumped out and yelled.

"Surprise!"

I skidded and fell on my butt. I didnt know what was going one, my heart almost stop.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I looked at every ones face. Kakashi was holding the kids.

"Happy birthday Zila."

My mind had to think about the date. It was my birthday.

"I forgot to day was my birthday."

They all laughed. Naruto and this pretty girl was smiling at me and Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands. I smiled to my self as we had fun. Talking and eating every one I new was family and friends are the best and I would do anything for them...


	18. Naruto & Hinata Come's To Visit

_**Chapter 18: Naruto & Hinata Come's To Visit **_

It's been a few day's after me birthday. Kakashi was on a mission and Neko was still gone. I was alone in this huge house with only my pups. I didnt want to be alone in my room so put there crib it there. I looked out side it would be snowing soon.

I love the fall but it never seems to last long. I walked over to my lil pups there were all playing. I smiled down at them Trunks is started to look like me. Then he looked up at me and smiled and giggling.

He put up his arms waiting me to pick him up. I reached down and pulled up my son. His eyes are still black it would be a few more weeks before they would turn to a color. He started get his teeth in and so were his brothers.

I picked up the other two and went back to my bed. I played with them, they might be a few weeks old but there were strong just like there parents. Zero was having a time of his life playing with my tails.

I don't think any one knows I have more then one tail. I all was hid them. I wasn't like the tail beats like the nine-tails. It was just a birth defected (13 tail). I could hid that from anyone even when I'm in wolf from. Then I heard a knocked on the door.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got to the door it as Naruto and they pretty girl I saw him with at the party. I smiled.

"Hello Naruto please come on in."

I moved out of the way so I could let them in. The girl was shy and her face was red.

"Who is your pretty friend Naruto?"

I asked him when we were at the table. He smiled big.

"This is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga."

Now i remember her she was the one that Neji was going to kill. She heal up nicely.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Hinata."

She smiled and blushed.

"I-i-its nice to m-m-meet you t-t-too."

She said in a small voice. I couldn't help but to smile more. She is so cute.

"So what brings you over here my sweet lil brother?"

Now Naruto's face was red.

"Oh just checking up on you sis. Mom and dad wanted to make sure you were doing all right. Cause Kakashi sensi is on a mission."

I nodded.

"I'm doing fine. I mean we are doing fine. The kids are in there crib playing." Hinata want so say something but she lost her nerve. I smiled sweetly at her.

"You can ask me anything you want Hinata dear. You don't have to be shy around me."

Naruto looked at her then me.

"Hey Hinata you don't have to be shy. Shy wont bite unless you piss her off."

That didnt help at all. I growled at Naruto.

"I wont never bite Hinata or hurt her in any way. But you Naruto I will."

Hinata gave out a lil giggle. Naruto's face lost some color.

"I wanted to ask you if I umm could see your b-b-babys?"

She was looking down at the table. She's so shy I smiled at her.

"You may and you can look at me I don't mind if people stare at them."

Naruto didnt know what I was talking.

"How may people do you know that has ears and a tail Naruto?"

He smiled and hugged Hinata who's face turned even redder.

.

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

K~^~^~^~^~^~^~Z~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I showed them to my room were my boys are. There were still playing as we walked in. Zero my middle child looked up at Hinata his eyes got huge and put his arms up for her to pick him up. Poor Hinata didnt know what she should do.

"Its ok Hinata you can pick him up. I think he likes you."

She smiled a lil and picked up Zero. He giggled and rubbed his face all over Hinata's face and chest. Just like his father I thought to my self. I picked up Trunks and Naruto pick up Kakashi Jr. We sat on my bed and it kids were on our laps play with us as we talked.

"So Naruto when did you ask Hinata out?"

Her face just stopped being red but then it turned red again. Naruto's face was red too.

"Umm I didnt ask her out. . .She asked me out."

I couldn't help my self to laugh.

"Wow that's great and I thought she was the shy one. You go girl."

That surprised them a lil.

"Really you think so?"

Was all he could say.

"Hinata I know your shy but sometimes you need to put your shyness aside. If you stay like that you wont be able to do what you want. You let other people to walk all over you and I know Naruto he is just like our mother."

When she gets mad you better run.

"I'm not saying being shy is a bad thing but you need to learn that in some things you need to get out of it."

She nodded and she knew I was right. She nodded and Zero stood up in her lap and put his face between her breasts. All of our faces turned red.

"Sorry Hinata I guess he is just like his father."

Naruto's face got redder then Hinata's. I laughed so hard that Trunks almost fell off my lap on to the bed. I picked him up and kissed his forehead. He giggled and Zero's face was still between Hinata's breasts.

"I think he fell asleep."

Said Hinata after a while. I looked over at them she was right he did fall asleep. "Guess he thought your breasts were pillows."

We all laughed at that. But not to loud to wake him up. I loved it when Naruto and Hinata came over that day. . . . . .


	19. The Pups First Halloween

_**Chapter 19: The Pups First Halloween**_

_**Zila's POV**_

Its been a few months. The air was getting colder.

You know what that means.

"Kakashi hurry up and come out. So I can see your costume."

I said as I held up Trunks. Naruto and Hinata was holding Zero and Kakashi Jr. Kakashi took his sweet time coming out.

But when he did he looked. So cute in his wolf costume.

"Now do you look so cute my love."

I said as I kissed his lips. He took Trunks out of my arms.

"I be right back if Sasuke come let him take Trunks. So they can go and trick or treat then we can go and catch up with him."

He nodded and I took off to go and get changed.

When I came back out wearing my sexy red ridding hood costume. Even with Kakashi's mask on I could smell the blood from his nose.

When he saw me.

"You look very sexy my love."

He said as his eye ran up and down my body. Guess after having three kids I still looked good.

My face turned red as he walked over to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Come on my love lets get going. We have to catch up to the others."

I said as I pulled him along with me. I had my hand in his as we walked.

Then he pulled me closer to him and slid his arm around my waist and I did the same. It didn't take long to catch up to the guys.

I picked up Kakashi Jr. and Kakashi picked up Trunks. Hinata had Zero in her arms.

We went to the first house and they boys were giggling when they got their first candy. I was having fun watching them and Naruto and Hinata having fun.

Soon Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Mom, Dad and the twins bumped into us.

"The boys look so cute."

Mom said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom."

I said to her as I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me more as we walked on.

Dad was holding moms hand. That's so cute Kakashi saw me looking at them.

"Is it me or don't they look younger to you?"

He whispered into my ear. I nodded to him.

That's why I was looking at them.

"It might because I see them at family and my demonic power. Can make them age slowly like us. But I really don't know what it really is."

I whispered back.

"What are you to whispering about?"

Dad said as he turned to look at us.

"Oh nothing dad just talking."

He smiled and turned back to mom. After a few hours of this mom and dad took the kids.

So me and Kakashi could have some time alone. We headed for the forest and to the river.

I took off my shoes and put my feet in the nice cool water. Kakashi did the same and pulled me on to his lap.

I pulled down his mask and pressed my lips up against his. He smiled into our kiss and his hand went into my hair.

He pulled it making me moan. Kakashi chuckle as he pulled way.

"What to go for a swim?"

He asked me. I nodded and I took off my costume but leaving my panties and bra on.

Kakashi kept his boxers on. Then we jumped into the water.

It felt good to my body. Kakashi pulled me closer to his body.

I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Zila."

I smiled as I pulled back. Kakashi tells me that he loves me over 100 times a day. And I never get tired of it.

"I love you to Kakashi. More then you will very know."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"We better get going so we can get the boys into bed."

Kakashi said and I nodded. We got out of the water put on our clothes.

Then headed for my parents place to get the boys.

"What are you too doing here?"

Mom said.

"To get the boys and head home."

She smiled and we got the boys and headed home. They boys fell asleep in our arms before he made it home.

I stopped out side the house.

"Neko is back."

I said as we walked up to the house.

"I know I can smell him to you know."

I smiled and bumped him with my shoulder. We walked in and Neko was waiting for us.

"Welcome home."

I said to him as I hugged him.

"Thanks Zila. I missed you guys."

Kakashi smiled and hugged him back. Then we got every one to bed.

Kakashi and I were in the shower washing off the night. Kakashi put his arms around me and turned me around.

Then pushed me up against the wall. We made love in the shower then moved to the bed.

After having three kids I didn't think our sex life would still be like this. . .


End file.
